LA VENGEANCE
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Venez découvrir l'annonce puis les différents OS du nouveau concours proposé par le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon! /!\Ouverture des votes jusqu'au 21 août
1. Annonce

.

**Le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon **(http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr) est fier de vous présenter un tout nouveau concours !

N'hésitez pas à participer (que se soit à l'écriture d'un OS, aux lectures des différentes histoires, qu'aux votes !), à mettre notre nouvelle « histoire » en alerte ou dans vos favoris pour suivre les différentes publications qu'elle aura !

Dans tous les cas, nous espérons que notre idée vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

**LA VENGEANCE**

.

_Froide ou chaude, le mieux est encore de parvenir à la réaliser._

_Un démon aux cheveux écarlates te poursuit. Vampire ancestrale, drappée de taffetas noir, elle attend imperturbable, l'heure de sa vengeance. Sera-t-elle seulement assez forte pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de tout abandonner. Jusqu'à vendre son âme à son père._

_Il est là. Tapi dans l'ombre de la nuit. Craignant qu'elle ne le reconnaissance il attend patiemment qu'elle vienne à lui. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle n'est rien sans lui. Alors il pourra parvenir à ses fins. Dieu de son royaume, la chute pourrait-être terrible.  
><em>

.  
>Voilà un sujet qui pourrait s'avérer passionnant.<p>

A vous de choisir : La vengeance deviendra-t-elle torride pour se transformer en amour, ou sera-t-elle douloureuse au point de souhaiter la mort. Fin heureuse ou non, lâchez-vous.

Le concours consiste donc en la création d'un OS original. Une vengeance. Pourquoi ? A vous de le dire ? Qui doit se venger ? A vous de décider. De qui ? A vos plumes !

Tous les couples sont autorisés.  
>Vampires, humains, anges, ou autres, le choix est large !<p>

Chaque personne souhaitant participer à ce concours devra donc écrire un OS LEMON sur n'importe quels personnages de l'univers de Twilight.

Le temps à l'intérieur de l'OS n'est pas défini. Il peut se passer des heures, des jours ou des semaines, à vous de voir tant que cela reste cohérent!

Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 3 OS maximum!

Les OS à 4 voire plus de mains sont autorisés. 

L'OS doit être écrit pour le concours et non une ancienne création.

Enfin il doit être écrit dans un français correct et avec le moins de fautes possible (des bêtas sont disponibles sur le forum).

-**Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!** Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer **l'anonymat des auteurs!**  
>C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS (n'oubliant pas d'inscrire dans le mail le nom d'auteur) à cette adresse: <span><strong>contest[.]damn[.]addict[.]lemon[]gmail[.]com<strong> (retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparait pas sur FF) ou de laisser un MP sur notre compte FF ! Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!

**Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminés d'office !**

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

.

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon : « La vengeance »**

**Titre:  
>Personnage(s):<br>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : ****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

.

Le concours débutera le 11 juillet 2011 et sera clôturé le dimanche 14 août 2011.  
>Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 15 août 2011 au 21 août 2011.<br>Les résultats seront affichés le 22 août en même temps que le nom des auteurs participants !

.

Que l'imagination la plus originale soit au rendez-vous, bonne chance à toutes, faites-nous rêver mais surtout AMUSEZ-VOUS !

L'équipe du Staff.  
>.<p> 


	2. Amitié brisé

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon : « La vengeance »**

**Titre **_**: Amitié Brisée**_

**Personnage(s): **_**Bella & Jasper**_**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**** http: / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Amitié Brisée**

_« La __marquise __était__ femme :__ elle__ avait __calculé__ sa__ vengeance __avec__ cette__ perfection__ de__ perfidie__ qui __distingue __les__ animaux __faibles__ » _

_Citation d'Honoré de Balzac _

Pov Bella

Cela fait dix ans que je la haïssais, dix ans que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur elle, elle que je considérais comme ma sœur, ma meilleur amie. Elle qui avait toute ma confiance, tout mon amour. Elle que je maudissais d'avoir brisé mon cœur et de m'avoir planté un couteau dans le dos. Oui je haïssais Alice Brandon, je la haïssais plus que tout.

Je me rappelle encore le jour de notre rencontre, à l'époque je ne savais pas que déjà elle se servait de moi pour attiré l'attention des autres. Je venais tout juste d'arrivé à Forks avec mes parents. Nous étions en début d'année, j'entrais au cours préparatoire, je me rappelle m'être fait de nombreux amis, jusqu'au jour ou elle vint m'aborder. Je fus tout de suite intrigué par ce petit lutin joyeux solitaire. Nous devînmes rapidement inséparable, mes amis devinrent rapidement les siens. A l'époque je n'avais pas compris pourquoi une fille aussi « gentille et joviale » restait seule dans son coin.

Les années passèrent et nous grandîmes côtes à côtes, de vrai inséparable. Nous partagions tout, nous n'avions aucun secret l'une pour l'autre du moins c'était ce que moi je pensais à l'époque.

Puis nous rentrâmes au lycée, à cette époque nous nous éloignâmes un peu l'une de l'autre ayant des centres d'intérêt différents. En effet, a cette époque j'étais douée pour la gym, étant donné que j'en faisais depuis toute petite. C'était tout naturellement que j'avais intégré l'équipe de cheerleader du lycée, je faisais partit des « cool », Alice elle restait dans son coin, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle était si vive et joyeuse qu'elle aurait pu tout faire.

Un jour, un nouvel élève arriva, il s'appelait Edward Cullen, lorsque nous nous rencontrâmes en cours de Biologie, nous eûmes le coup de foudre. Notre couple faisait de nombreux jaloux parmi les élèves, dont une dont je ne me serais jamais douté.

Cela faisait plusieurs moi qu'Alice et moi ne nous adressions quasiment plus la parole, nous nous tenions aux civilités habituelles, je ne comprenais pas son comportement, je me demandais pourquoi ma meilleure amie m'évitait autant, parce que oui malgré notre éloignement je ne l'oubliais pas, j'essayais de la contacter, je l'appelais, lui envoyais des sms, des emails, mais elle refusait de me répondre.

C'était pour cela que je fus surprise, de la voir m'attendre devant ma voiture, à la sortie des cours, le sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien était. Elle vint vers moi, me sauta dans les bras, me suppliant de lui pardonner son comportement, qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir délaissé. Etant donné que je l'aimais comme une sœur, je lui pardonnais tout de suite si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer par la suite, jamais ne lui aurait laissé réintégrer ma vie.

Pov Jasper

Je venais d'arriver à mon cabinet, je passais devant Maria, ma secrétaire, une charmante femme, j'étais triste qu'elle parte déjà à la retraite, c'était dure de trouver du bon personnel de nos jours.

Maria me fit un compte rendu des choses à faire aujourd'hui, rien que d'y penser j'étais déjà fatigué, mais bon je savais qu'à la fin de la journée, je retrouverais ma ravissante petite amie, mon Alice, cette fille débordait d'énergie, mais savait se montrer douce et affective, j'envisageais sérieusement de lui demander sa main dans les jours à venir.

Je consultais mon agenda, il me restait quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de mon premier client, je regardais bien, non il s'agissait d'une cliente. Isabella Swan, tient donc ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu, mais bien sûr il s'agissait de la PDG de la Swan's Company, je me demandais bien pourquoi elle venait à mon cabinet, sachant qu'elle pouvait se payer n'importe quel brillant avocat. Enfin, je verrais bien. Je réajustais ma cravate et me servis un café.

Après avoir fini de siroter mon délicieux breuvage, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir entrer dans mon bureau, l'une des plus belles femmes que je n'avais jamais vue.

Elle était de taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante -six, mais avec ses talons de dix centimètres elle avoisinait le mètre soixante-seize. Elle portait un tailleur magnifiquement ajusté qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Il n'y a pas à dire cette femme était la tentation incarnée, avec un corps à vous damner un saint. Quant à son visage ce qui vous frappait lorsque vous la regardiez c'était son magnifique regard persan bleu azur.

Je fus sortit de ma contemplation par un léger raclement de gorge. Je me rembruni légèrement comprenant que je venais de dévisager ma cliente plus qu'il ne l'était permis.

Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer. Un léger courant se propagea le long de mon bras, elle dut le ressentir également car elle lâcha ma main assez vite, comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance miss Swan !

Tout le plaisir est pour moi maître Whitlock ! _dit-elle d'un ton qui m'intrigua, j'avais l'impression que cette phrase cachait quelque chose._

Bien miss Swan, en quoi un humble avocat comme moi pourrait vous aider ?

Je vais être franche avec vous maître Withlock, si je suis ici c'est pour une histoire d'ordre privée !

Bien décrivez moi la situation !

Pour que vous la compreniez, je vais un peu abréger l'histoire !

Comme il vous plaira !

Bien, « Cette histoire remonte à dix ans environ, j'avais une amie, ma meilleure amie, nous nous étions éloignées au début de nos années lycée, mais finalement les choses sont rentrées en ordre par elle-même, du moins c'était ce que je croyais. A l'époque j'étais amoureuse d'un jeune homme, vous savez le genre d'amour inconditionnel, cet amour qu'aucune jeune femme ne peut oublier. Lui et moi étions si amoureux que nous restions souvent dans notre bulle. Mon amie elle collectionnait les aventures sans lendemain, mais quand je lui parlais de son comportement elle me disait qu'elle arrêterait le jour où elle trouverait son âme sœur. Puis vint le jour où mon petit ami me demanda ma main, nous étions encore en terminale mais je lui dis oui, vous comprenez j'étais jeune et folle amoureuse de lui. Je vivais sur un nuage, j'avais un fiancé génial, qui me traitait comme une reine, une meilleure amie fantastique, ainsi que mes autres amies cheerleader qui me soutenaient, j'étais heureuse. Mais un jour tout mon bonheur fut bouleversé. Une de mes amies pom-pom girl, Rosalie, vint me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait vue ma meilleur amie et mon fiancé dans une position compromettante, je ne voulais pas le croire, je n'y croyais pas. Je suis partie en pleurs et je suis allée voir les principaux concernés pour leur demander une explication, ils m'ont juré que toute cette histoire était fausse et que Rose ne désirait qu'une chose mettre la zizanie dans notre groupe. Je coupais donc les ponts avec mes anciennes amies, qui n'avaient de cesse de me faire des remarques sur ceux que j'aimais. Je peux vous dire que j'ai rapidement regretté mon geste.

Le jour du mariage, j'étais heureuse, ma meilleure amie m'avait aidé à tout préparer, j'étais bien plus qu'heureuse, je ne savais pas ce qui se tramait dans mon dos. »

_Isabella laissa couler une larme, avant de reprendre son récit._

« Mon fiancé ne s'est jamais montré et ma demoiselle d'honneur avait disparut. Lorsque je suis allée le chercher dans ses appartements je n'aie trouvé qu'une lettre écrite de sa main me demandant pardon pour le mal qu'il me faisait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'épouser en ayant des sentiments si fort pour ma meilleure amie. Quand j'eue finis de lire sa lettre je courus dans les appartements réservés à la demoiselle d'honneur, j'y trouvais également une lettre. Si j'avais cru que la lettre d'Edward m'avait fait du mal, celle de ma « meilleure amie » m'a littéralement tué. »

_Isabella était en larme, secouée par des sanglots_.

Que disait cette lettre ? elle eut un rire sans joie, sorti un papier de son sac et commença à le lire.

« Bella, Bella, Bella, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour supporté une petite fille à papa tel que toi toute ces années, vraiment s'il n'avait pas s'agit de mon propre intérêt jamais je ne me serais intéressé à un boulet tel que toi. Je me demande bien ce que tout le monde te trouve ? Avant ton arrivée à Forks personne ne me voyait, donc j'ai décidé de suivre le mouvement et de faire de toi mon attrape-nigaud, il n'y a pas à dire ces gogos en me voyant avec toi oubliaient tous les aprioris qu'il avait sur moi. Je crois que je devrais te remercier, mais ce serait te donner de l'importance. Tel que je te connais tu dois être entrain de chialer comme la pauvre fille que tu es. Ahah, je vais t'avouer une chose, du jour ou je t'ai vue avec Edward, j'ai su que je te le prendrais, mais pour cela il fallait que je sois de nouveau proche de toi, rien de plus facile tu es si idiote !

Là tu dois te demander pourquoi je m'étais éloignée et pourquoi être revenue ? Ben tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais plus te blairer et que je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre j'aurai de nouveau besoin de toi donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'envoyer au diable et te connaissant je savais que tu me pardonnerais tout, tu es si « gentille » !

Et ça n'a pas manqué tu m'as ramené l'homme de mes rêves. Lorsque tu me l'as présenté je savais qu'il serait mien et que par la même occasion tu souffrirais de me voir avec lui, en gros un programme des plus réjouissants. Je l'aie travaillé au corps pendant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à mes avances. Le plus drôle fut quand tu es venue pour avoir des explications suite à l'accusation tout à fait véridique de cette garce de Hale, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis fendue la tronche en me rappelant la tienne, pathétique, voila ce que tu étais.

Mais bon aujourd'hui je te lance le coup de grâce et te dit adieu ! J'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais de toi, mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir voir ta réaction en lisant cette lettre, ton cœur doit être brisé, tu te sens trahis pas vrai, ahaha, c'est tout ce que tu mérite. Adieu Bella chérie ahahahah

Ps : ne t'en fais pas pour Edward je m'en occuperais bien ! »

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire la lettre, Isabella semblait si perdu que je ne pus résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Ses sanglots se tarir jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve une respiration normale. Après un moment elle se détacha de moi, je ressentis comme un vide, mais je laissais ce sentiment de côté.

Isabella, je suis navré de ce qu'il vous est arrivé mais je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec moi ?

_Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me tendis la lettre qu'elle avait toujours à la main, le papier était froissé et jaunit, mais on voyait encore ce qui était marqué._

Regardez au bas de la page et lisez, quel nom est-il écrit ? Quel nom est signé ?

Je lis le nom une fois, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite, mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

Alice Brandon ! _dis-je dans un souffle toujours stupéfait._ Il doit y avoir une erreur !

Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, votre Alice et la mienne sont la même personne.

Que voulez vous ? Pourquoi être venue me voir ? Comment savez vous que je la connais ?

Pour la simple raison que vous êtes la clé de ma vengeance ! un grand auteur a dit « lorsque le déshonneur est public, il faut que la vengeance le soit aussi », j'ai besoin de vous pour cela.

Vous pensez vraiment que j'accepterai de vous aidez à piéger la femme que j'aime ? d'ailleurs comment savez vous que nous sommes ensemble ?

Savez-vous monsieur Whitlock, que la femme que vous aimez est une femme mariée ?

Quoi ? non, non, c'est insensé, Alice n'est pas une menteuse, elle me l'aurait dit si elle était mariée ! vous cherchez juste à esquiver mes questions !

_J'étais abasourdi par ses accusations._

Bien dans ce cas je vais vous répondre, mais vous devrez m'écouter jusqu'au bout _!_

_Je lui fis signe de la tête afin qu'elle continue de parler. _

Bien, suite à l'humiliation le jour de mon mariage, ainsi que du fait de m'être fait cocufier de la pire manière qui soit, j'ai fais une dépression ! Mes parents qui craignaient que je porte atteinte à ma vie, m'ont fait interner dans une maison de repos, où j'ai été suivie par un psychologue qui m'a aidé à me relever suite à ce coup dur. A ma sortie, je me sentais mieux, mais je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai suivis les conseils de mon psy et j'ai renoué contact avec mes anciennes amies, notamment Rosalie Hale, je leur aie demandé pardon pour ma crédulité et elles m'ont toutes pardonnées. Elles étaient vraiment remontées contre Alice. La plus hargneuse à ce sujet était Rose, qui est au fil des années, devenue ma meilleur amie. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle si l'idée de la vengeance s'est mit à germer dans ma tête.

Nous avons alors élaborées une stratégie, en premier lieu nous devions la retrouver, ce qui a été plutôt facile, mon père travaillait à une époque pour le FBI, il avait gardé quelques contacts, qui nous ont aidé à la localiser. Par la suite j'ai engagé le meilleur détective que l'on pouvait se payer. Il a alors suivit Alice, épié le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Depuis quand avez-vous commencé votre enquête ?

Depuis cinq ans environ, durant mes études je ne pouvais pas trop m'occuper de cette affaire, puis j'ai lancé mon entreprise, après avoir fait breveter mon logiciel et tout j'étais un peu occupée, mais je pouvais me pencher sur la stratégie à adopter pour avoir ma vengeance.

C'est ce détective qui vous a mené à moi ?

En effet, James est le meilleur du métier, un vrai traqueur, son amour pour son métier peut passer pour de l'obsession. Il m'a ramené un bon nombre de photo, de relevé téléphonique…, c'est là que je vous ais repéré, on la voyait souvent avec Edward, son mari depuis huit ans maintenant, mais aussi avec vous…

_Elle arrêta de parler et me scruta comme si elle hésitait à me confier un détail, vu où j'en étais je n'étais pas à une révélation près._

Parlez, dîtes-moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

Bien, vous n'êtes pas son seul amant _! dit-elle dans un souffle_.

Quoi ? _hurlais-je._

D'après les photos, elle fréquenterait également un certain Aro Volturi, d'après les informations de James il s'agirait d'un magna de la finance, plutôt véreux et ayant des liens avec la mafia.

Grand Dieu, mais pourquoi est elle en lien avec ce type ?

Vous a-t-elle parlé de son projet de collection ?

Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec… Non, elle ne s'est tout de même pas compromise avec ce type, uniquement pour qu'il finance sa collection ?

C'est également à cette conclusion que j'en suis venue, parce qu'en voyant la tête du type, ce n'est certainement pas pour son physique qu'elle l'a choisit !

Il me faut les photos, vous comprenez, je ne peux pas juste vous croire sur parole !

Bien sûr je vous comprends !

Elle sortie un porte vue de son sac, je le pris et commençais à le feuilleter. On y voyait des photos d'Alice en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux brun roux, sur l'une d'elles, ils étaient au bord d'une piscine près d'une magnifique villa, l'homme était dans l'eau alors qu'Alice se dorait au soleil, sur une autre on pouvait voir Alice et l'homme entrain de s'embrasser dans la piscine, ainsi défilait des scènes d'Alice en compagnie de l'homme que je supposais être Edward son mari. Sur d'autres on nous voyait Alice et moi, il y avait même une d'elle et moi nous embrassant ici même dans ce bureau, ce James était vraiment un pro. Et enfin, les plus décevantes et écœurantes photos représentaient Alice à genoux devant un homme, visiblement elle lui faisait une fellation, devant d'autres hommes. L'homme devait avoir la soixantaine, il était à moitié chauve, les cheveux grisonnant et devait peser quatre-vingt dix kilos pour un mètre soixante dix.

J'étais vraiment dégouté, moi qui croyais avoir un bon discernement, je m'étais fait abuser par la pire des garces. Car oui pour moi celle que j'aimais et pour qui j'aurais tout donné encore ce matin, était devenu ma pire déception. Je me sentais trahis, l'amour au fur et à mesure des minutes se transformait peu à peu en haine.

Je pris le premier objet qui me passait sous la main et le balançait contre le mur de mon bureau, puis plusieurs autres objet le suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser doucement sur mon épaule.

Je revins alors à la réalité, j'étais encore aveuglé par la rage et ce n'est que lorsqu'Isabella essuya mon visage de ses mains que je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Isabella me prit dans ses bras, je la serais fort contre moi, tel une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle nous payera ces humiliations ! _dit-elle avec aplomb._

Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? _dis-je des sanglots dans la voix_.

Parce que comme moi vous êtes une victime de cette garce !

Pov Bella

Avoir vu cette homme, si beau, si distingué, ravagé par la douleur de la trahison, m'avais littéralement retourné l'estomac. Et tout cela à cause de cette chienne. J'aurais pu le laisser dans l'ignorance et ne réaliser qu'une partie de ma vengeance, mais j'avais le sentiment que comme moi il était une victime et j'avais eue raison.

Aujourd'hui Jasper et moi, allions enfin assouvir notre vengeance. Depuis l'entretien à son cabinet, où il avait complètement ravagé ce dernier, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés. Je lui avais même présenté Rosalie, ces deux là avaient bien accrochée. Rosalie nous avait aidés à peaufiner notre vengeance.

Ce soir avait lieu la consécration du docteur Edward Cullen, accompagné bien sûr de sa « charmante » épouse Alice Brandon Cullen. Rosalie nous avait trouvé des invitations, mais nous nous présenterions sous le nom de monsieur et madame Whitlock.

Jasper et moi avions revêtus nos plus beaux habits, pour lui un magnifique smoking signé Armani et pour moi une somptueuse robe estampillé Versace, accompagnée d'une magnifique parure de diamants.

Nous avions décidé de nous faire petit, jusqu'au moment le plus opportun. La soirée se passait bien, le repas qui nous fut servit était délicieux, les invités d'honneur, recevaient avec habilité leurs convives. Aussi arriva le moment pour Jasper et moi d'aller saluer nos hôtes. Lorsque nous nous présentâmes devant les Cullen, Alice qui nous vit arriver bras dessus bras dessous en recracha presque tout le champagne qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Edward qui remarqua le trouble de son épouse observa ce qui avait pu la bouleverser ainsi, ce dernier eu l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau quand il me reconnu !

Be-Bella, mais que fais-tu ici ?

Ravie de te revoir Edward ? Comment vas-tu ? cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? _dis-je un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix._

Je ne pense pas que tu aies été invité ! _cracha Alice._

Mais monsieur et madame Whitlock, si ! N'est-ce pas mon amour ? _dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur le bras de Jasper, les yeux de la garce me lançait des éclairs. _

_Dommage chérie, tu ne peux rien dire devant ton idiot de mari._

En effet mon cœur ! _dit-il avant de m'embrasser. _

_Si un regard pouvait tuer Alice m'aurait déjà assassiné._

Tu es mariée Bella ? _demanda Edward, surprit_.

C'est ce que je viens de dire Edward.

Depuis quand ?

Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde Dr Cullen ! _dit Jasper_, mon épouse et moi-même tenions juste à vous féliciter pour votre réussite, tant professionnel que sentimental. Il est rare de voir des couples aussi souder après autant d'années ! Vous n'avez jamais été tenté d'allé voir ailleurs Dr Cullen.

Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ais d'yeux que pour mon Alice_. _

_Pff ce crétin, m'énervait à être aussi con._

Que dirais-tu si tu apprenais que ta femme te trompe ? _demandais-je innocemment à Edward. _

_Ce dernier se renfrogna, tandis qu'Alice blêmit d'un seul coup._

Bella, je suis conscient que ce qu'Alice et moi t'avons fait il y dix ans n'était pas correct, mais tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à elle et à fabuler de la sorte sur ma femme. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

_J'entendis Jasper pouffer à mes côtés, il transforma cela en une quinte de toux._

Sur ce, _dit Edward_, mon épouse et moi allons devoir vous laisser, nous devons encore recevoir d'autres invités. Malgré nos désaccords je fus ravie de te revoir Bella, monsieur Withlock ! _dit-il en nous saluant d'un hochement de tête. _

Puis il partit, Alice le suivit en nous lançant un regard semblant signifié, « vous avez intérêt à fiche le camp et vite ». Je rigolais intérieurement, Jasper semblait de la même humeur que moi. Les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer.

Pov Jasper

Tu es sûr que tout est en place ? _demandais-je à Bella pour la énième fois_.

Bien sûr ne t'en fais pas, Rosalie à arranger le coup avec le type qui s'occupe de la projection, d'ici quelques minutes, tout le monde connaîtra la vraie Alice Brandon ! _me répondit Bella._

_Nous avions tout prévu, Bella avait emprunté l'idée de cette vengeance dans le film 27 Robes, nous avions subtilisé le film censé retracer les réussites de ce cher Edward et l'avions remplacé par un condensé de toutes les aventures d'Alice, cela allait être fun. _

Jazz, revient sur terre le show va commencer ! _dit ma belle en me donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes._

_Un homme s'avança sur la scène ou était disposé un incroyable écran géant._

Bienvenu à tous, Monsieur et Madame Cullen vous remercient d'être venue si nombreux en ce jour si spécial pour eux, car en plus de fêter la réussite du Dr Cullen, ils fêtent aujourd'hui également leur huitième anniversaire de mariage. _Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. _Nous allons donc vous projeter quelque photo retraçant leur union, ainsi que quelques photos retraçant leur réussite. Merci de votre attention.

Ca y est les dés étaient jetés, je serrais la main de Bella dans la mienne, puis reportais mon attention sur l'écran.

Au début de la vidéo on nous présentait Edward en uniforme de footballeur, puis avec la toge et son diplôme en main. Sur une autre photo, on le voyait devant l'université de Harvard, avec Alice suspendu à son bras. Sur une autre on avait une représentation du couple en jeune marié. Puis les choses basculèrent la voix off présenta Edward comme un jeune prodige de la médecine, proches de ses patients, on voyait Edward en bouse blanche, cette photo contrastait avec la suivante. En effet la voix off présenta Alice « a l'instar de son époux madame Cullen est sur tout les fronts, elle sait donner de sa personne afin que les membres de son entourage soient comblés », je ne sais pas quelles photos étaient prévues à l'origine pour aller avec ce commentaire mais les photos qui suivirent correspondaient vraiment. On voyait la photo où Alice, m'embrassait, une autre où nous faisions l'amour dans mon bureau, une autre où elle faisait l'amour avec Edward dans leur cuisine et enfin le clou du spectacle, la photo où elle faisait une fellation à Volturi devant des inconnus.

On entendait des murmures remonter dans la salle, mais la vidéo n'était pas encore finit, on y voyait la très distinguée madame Cullen au bras du vieux croûton Volturi, qui avait très élégamment posé sa main sur ses fesses, ils étaient devant un des hôtels Hilton, me semble-t-il, mais avant que nous ne voyons plus de photo Alice couru en direction de la salle de projection, la minute qui suivit tout disparu, mais personne ne put raté la dernière image qui la montrait entrain de faire une sorte de lap dance au vieux crouton.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, son visage montrait un mélange de honte, de rage et d'interrogation. Edward lui, était blanc, on aurait dit qu'il faisait une attaque. Soudain un rire me vint aux oreilles, je me tournais vers Bella qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force de ricaner, un bon nombre de personne se tourna vers nous, dont Alice. Cette dernière posa un regard incendiaire sur nous, Bella vissa son regard dans le sien avant de lever sa flute à champagne vers Alice, elle accompagna le geste d'un large sourire, je ne pus résister, je me mis à rire également lorsque je vis le visage décomposé d'Alice.

Mais le must fut quand elle réalisa que tout ceci devait avoir été orchestré par Bella. Elle descendit de son perchoir, d'un pas décidé, ne lâchant pas ma belle des yeux, Bella elle ne cillait pas, et affichait un sourire en coin.

Toi, tout ceci est de ta faute ! _hurla-t-elle_.

Moi ? je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles_. Dit Bella innocemment_.

Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu as fais ça pour te venger de moi, sinon pourquoi tu serais ici avec lui ? Toi et moi savons bien qu'il n'est pas ton mari.

Oh oui, il est vrai que tu le connais bien, _dit Bella avec une pointe d'ironie_. Vous le connaissez sous toutes les coutures, n'est-ce pas madame Cullen ?

Je ne te permets pas _! hurla –t'elle, en levant la main pour gifler Bella, j'arrêtais sa main au vol. Elle me regarda outrer._

Jazzou comment peux-tu être de son côté ?

Je t'interdis de m'appeler de la sorte Alice, tu n'es qu'une garce, une pétasse qui se fait passer pour une dame, tu me dégoûtes. Je ne te dois absolument rien et je fais ce que je veux. Si tu veux être défendu va voir ton mari ou ton amant, mais moi tu peux m'oublier !

Tout cela est de ta faute Swan, tu ne pouvais pas supporter de me voir heureuse, non, il te fallait encore tout avoir, briser mon bonheur par pur plaisir ? tu n'es qu'une salope.

_Bella rit avant de reprendre._

C'est moi la garce Alice ? Qui m'a volé mon fiancé ? Qui m'a fait cocue pendant près d'un an ? qui a trompé son mari ? avec deux hommes qui plus est ? qui est celle qui couche pour de fric ? ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait tout cela ! moi au moins j'ai un travail qui rapporte, je n'aie pas besoin d'ouvrir les cuisses pour avoir ce que je désir ! alors de nous deux ce n'est certainement pas moi la garce.

Bon maintenant, ça suffit ! _hurla Edward qui venait de sortir de sa transe_, je vais vous demander d'évacuer les lieux, je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir !

Quoi ? c'est nous que tu vires ? non mais dites-moi que je rêve ? malgré tout ce que tu as vu tu continues de la défendre ?

Bella … _commença-t-il._

Bella rien du tout, je te savais idiot mais à ce point, je… _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car des agents de police pénétrèrent en trombe dans la salle._

« que personne ne bouge, nous cherchons Alice Cullen _! tout le monde se tourna vers elle._ Madame Cullen vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité de meurtre sur la personne de Sulpicia Volturi, vous pouvez gardez le silence… ».

Tout le monde était choqué, nous observions Alice, se débattre, se faire menotter, puis être emmenée de force par les policiers. Edward suivit ces derniers. J'étais encore sous le choc, je me tournais vers Bella qui paressait aussi surprise que moi.

Dis-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui as orchestré tout cela ?

Pour qui tu me prends, voyons Jasper, là ce n'est qu'un coup de pouce du destin, ahaha, on va dire la cerise sur le gâteau !

Vous êtes une bien méchante femme miss Swan ! _dis-je en la guidant vers la sortie_.

Oh allez Jaz, avoue que ce dénouement ne te déplaie pas ?

J'espère seulement qu'elle s'en sortira, j'ai beau la haïr, elle ne mérite pas de finir sa vie en prison !

Ne t'inquiète pas cet idiot d'Edward remuera ciel et Terre pour la sortir de là. Mais pour l'instant je pense qu'un petit séjour derrière les barreaux ne pourra que lui faire le plus grand bien.

Tu n'as peut-être pas tord ! alors que faisons nous maintenant miss ?

Si nous allions fêter notre réussite chez moi ? _me répondit-elle d'une voix profonde et sensuelle. Je sentis mon soldat se réveiller, je sentais que la nuit allait être longue_.

Pov Bella

Enfin ma vengeance avait été assouvit, elle avait été humilié, devant son mari et ses paires, et la cerise sur le gâteau elle s'était faite embarqué par les flics, je savais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir de son malheur mais c'était plus fort que moi, je demanderais pardon à Dieu pour mon comportement plus tard. Là maintenant, je ne désirais qu'une chose, profiter de l'adonis à mes côtés. J'étais heureuse, et ne me manquais plus que lui en moi afin d'être comblée.

Nous avions pris la limousine, heureusement, parce que pendant tout le voyage du retour Jasper n'avait eu de cesse de m'allumer, faisant passer ses doigts sous ma robe caressant ma cuisse pendant que sa langue dansait avec la mienne.

Lorsque la limousine nous déposa devant mon manoir, mon amant et moi ne perdîmes pas de temps, à peine la porte d'entrée fut fermée qu'il me plaqua contre cette dernière. Il refondit sur mes lèvres, puis d'un coup me souleva et me porta telle une jeune marié jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il me posa sur le lit, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps, j'enlevais ma robe et mes sous-vêtements avec hâte, il en fit de même avec son smoking et son caleçon. Jasper se trouvait debout devant moi, son phallus fièrement dressé, j'en salivais d'avance. Je m'approchais de son membre prête à le goûter, lorsque mon amant me fit me redresser. « Pas maintenant, nous avons tout la nuit pour ça, je te veux autour de moi, maintenant », il dit cela d'une voix rauque et profonde, qui entraînèrent l'humidification de mon vagin, qui était déjà bien humide.

Jasper me fit allonger puis se positionna au dessus de moi, mon cœur battait la chamade. Il vissa son regard dans le mien avant de me pénétrer d'un seul coup. Nous lâchions un râle de plaisir. Il commença à bouger lentement, je regardais l'endroit où nous étions liés, et voir son pénis aller et venir en moi faillit me faire jouir au même moment. Mais Jasper n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, il prit mes jambes et les mit sur son épaule et me pénétra encore plus profondément, si j'avais cru que je touchais les étoiles tout à l'heure, lorsque qu'il accéléra la cadence dans cette position, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Jasper ne prononçait pas un mot son regard fixé dans le mien, lorsqu'il sentit que j'allais venir il me demanda de me toucher, car lui aussi y était presque. Je passais mes doigts sur mon clitoris, le maltraitait jusqu'à ce que j'explose en même temps que mon adonis, l'orgasme était si fort, qu'il fut accompagné par nos grognements quasi inhumain. Jasper retomba sur moi, tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop peser.

Après un moment il se retira de moi, je ressentie comme un manque, mais lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras je me sentie à ma place. Après quelques minutes nous sombrâmes tous deux dans un profond sommeil.

POV Jasper

Le jour venait de se lever, j'observais mon amante, si belle et paisible dans son sommeil, notre moment hier soir était divin, je n'avais qu'une envie recommencer. Cela dit, je mourrais de faim, je me dis donc qu'un petit-déjeuner au lit ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je me rendis donc à la cuisine et nous préparais des pancakes à la myrtille, avec une salade de fruit frais et du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Au moment où j'allais monter le plateau à ma belle une petite brunette aux yeux vert fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

Qui êtes-vous ? et que faîtes vous chez moi ?

Jasper Hale, avocat, je suis le petit ami de la maîtresse de maison, enfin je l'espère !

Tu l'es ! _dit ma brunette qui venais de pénétrer dans la cuisine !_

London je te présente Jasper, Jasper je te présente London Brittany Swan, ma fille.

Ta fille ? _dis-je surpris_. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

Je ne t'aie pas volontairement cacher son existence, c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup d'autre chose en tête dernièrement, de plus London était en voyage à Paris avec mes parents, je me suis dit que j'aurais le temps de t'en parler avant son retour, mais visiblement j'ai mal calculé mon coup ! bienvenue mon cœur ! _dit elle en prenant la fillette dans ses bras._

Et cette jeune fille à quel âge ?

Dix ans !

Dix ans ? cela veux dire que…

Oui je suis la fille d'Edward Cullen ! _dit la petite London._ Maman m'a tout raconté, donc pas besoin de prendre des pincettes.

Ok, mais Edward le sait-il ?

Non, j'estime qu'il a perdu tout droit sur ma fille quand il m'a planté le jour de notre mariage et qu'il est partit sans jamais donner de nouvelle !

Tout de même…

Tout de même rien_, dit London_, ma mère voulait en parler à mon père c'est moi qui l'ait convaincu de ne rien dire, je ne veux juste pas avoir affaire à lui. Là si un jour je dois le rencontrer j'aviserais. Bien, sur ce je vais prendre un bain !

Attend ma puce, où sont tes grands parents ?

Chez eux, j'ai demandé à Georges de m'emmener, papi et mamie dormait encore, j'avais trop envie de te voir.

Oh mon bébé !

_Bella prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la câliner, avant que cette dernière ne file se baigner._

Bella et moi parlâmes de la situation et décidâmes que nous laisserions les choses suivre leur cours.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Bella et moi nous fréquentions, elle était vraiment parfaite. Malgré nos métiers très prenant, nous trouvions toujours un moment pour nous retrouver en tête à tête, nous étions de plus en plus amoureux. Concernant London, les choses se passait à merveille, elle m'avait très bien adopté, c'était vraiment une petite fille agréable, mais avec un franc parler qui pouvait en déstabiliser plus d'un. Son père, Edward, il y a deux mois en avait fait les frais.

FLASH BACK

Nous étions samedi et comme chaque samedi, Bella, London et moi nous préparions pour une sortie en famille, nous n'attendions personne, si bien que lorsque la sonnette du manoir retentit, nous étions surpris. London se dévoua pour aller ouvrir. Aussitôt ouverte, la porte se referma sur le visiteur. Bella fut choqué par le comportement, plus qu'inhabituel de sa fille.

London Brittany Swan, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? depuis quand fermes-tu la porte au nez des gens ! _la sermonna sa mère tout en allant ouvrir la porte_.

Ouvre donc tu verras pourquoi je n'avais pas envie que cette personne entre chez nous.

_Derrière la porte se trouvais un Edward Cullen plus qu'abasourdit, de s'être fait éjecter par une gamine._

Edward ? mais quel bon vent t'amène _? dit ma compagne d'un ton plutôt froid_. Aux dernières nouvelles tu essayais de faire sortir ta femme de prison.

Bella, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici, et je suis désolé de t'importuner de si bon matin, mais je tenais à te présenter mes plus plates excuses, pour mon comportement passé ! Alice m'a tout raconté, sa haine envers toi, son esprit de compétition, elle voulait t'humilier, te dépasser en tout point, bref je ne suis pas là pour parler d'elle, mais pour implorer ton pardon, Bella, pitié, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Edward je ne pourrais pas tout de suite te pardonner, même si je n'aie plus cette haine contre toi, il me faudra du temps, mais je pense qu'un jour je…

TU QUOI ? MAMAN ? tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? hurla London.

London ma chérie, calme toi !

Que je me calme ? à cause de cet homme j'ai du grandir sans père, te voir te battre pour réussir afin de me donner tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui et ce, sans personne sur qui t'appuyer. Tout ça parce que cet idiot a préféré suivre ce que lui dictait son pénis, alors non je ne me calmerai pas.

London ! Attention, je veux bien comprendre que tu sois énervée, mais fais attention à qui tu parles.

Pardon maman, mais rien que de le voir, ça m'énerve !

Je, je, je …suis ton père ?

Non, Einstein, mon grand père ! non mais franchement j'ai neuf ans et demi fait le calcule.

Fin FLASH BACK

On peut dire que depuis ce jour là les choses s'étaient enchainées, Edward avait commencé à se rapprocher de sa fille même si cette dernière lui faisait vivre un vrai enfer, il aurait du mal avant que la petite fille Swan ne lui accorde son pardon. En ce qui concernait Alice, aux dernières nouvelles, elle se trouverait en liberté surveillée, et serait obligée de garder un bracelet électronique à la cheville, une vraie humiliation, comme dirait ma Bella « elle récolte ce qu'elle a semé ».

Enfin en ce qui concernait notre couple tout allait bien, nous étions les amoureux les plus comblés de cette terre, certes, nous avions quelque prise de bec comme tout couple qui se respecte mais nous savions que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que nous fassions nous serions toujours là l'un pour l'autre, envers et contre tous.

FIN


	3. Je l'ai cherché, je l'ai trouvé

**Titre: Je l'ai cherché, je l'ai trouvé  
>Personnage(s): Edward  Bella  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : <strong>**http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Edward POV :

_Je l'ai cherché, je l'ai trouvé. Je n'ai pas été dans l'obligation de jouer à cache-cache bien longtemps. C'était une évidence à ne pas oublier. J'ai voulu croire en toi comme certains s'obstinent à croire en Dieu. J'ai voulu gober l'irréalisme de ta personne. Je n'aurais pas dû, je n'ai aucune foi, c'était perdu d'avance. Tu n'as su exister que dans ce coté imaginaire de mon esprit._

_Etait-ce un rêve ?_

_Pourtant, il était là. Cet impact. L'effet d'un poignard dans le dos, d'un revolver sur la tempe que tu m'as gentiment foutu sans que je ne puisse m'en apercevoir. Pas de défense. Je n'étais plus libre, juste soumise. Tu as su me surprendre, mais dois-je t'informer que tu n'es qu'un lâche ? Tu m'as pris, oh ça. Pour me prendre, tu l'as fait. Dans un moment de faiblesse, où je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même. Tu as attendu, tu as continué à marcher en arrière de ma personne. Une fois à une distance parfaite, nous nous sommes arrêtés. Tu as ouvert le bal, tu as tiré le premier._

_Ca ne l'a pas été._

_Tu subsistes, là, dans ma tête. Là où mes pensées se sont évanouies. Tu survies, là, dans mon cœur. Rangé au fond d'un tiroir. Les jours où la pluie bat son plein, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser couler ma haine. Tu es le seul responsable de cette guerre déclarée. Nous n'avons réussi à n'en sortir ni perdant ni gagnant. Mutuellement, nous avons joué jusqu'à nous couvrir la peau de blessure. La plus profonde est celle qui reste caché dans les tréfonds. Elle est silencieuse, et douloureuse. Elle pleure son enfer sans qu'on ne puisse l'entendre._

_Dis-moi._

_Je t'ai effacé, je t'ai arraché de mon vécu. Tu n'es que le passé, la triste réalité encore enseveli. Mais, lorsque ton cœur hurle, il m'arrive encore de l'entendre sans que je ne le veuille, finalement. Comme un appel au secours que tu me lancerais. Et lorsque ton cœur saigne, le mien s'éteint sans que je ne puisse m'en apercevoir. Comme un appel à l'aide que tu m'enverrais. C'est le fait le plus absurde, que je ne saurais expliquer. Pourtant, je ne bougerais pas. Je resterais assis à écouter ta souffrance, et à sourire. Tu es un parfait mensonge. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin. Les cicatrices ne m'affectent plus, elles ne sont plus qu'un bénéfice. Dois-je ainsi te remercier ? Tu m'as démontré que je pouvais vivre sans toi. Qu'en l'occurrence, tu ne m'as jamais été d'un grand besoin._

_Tu aurais dû l'utiliser, cette dernière balle. Tu aurais dû m'achever tant que tu le pouvais. D'ores et déjà, j'ai les cartes en main, et tu t'enfuis. Ne te retourne jamais puisque, moi, je ne te louperai pas._

Je relisais encore une fois ces quelques lignes écrites à l'encre de ses doigts. Tanya. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à elle. Trois ans exactement. Ce jour là, elle avait juré qu'elle trouverait un moyen de se venger. Que j'allais regretter de l'avoir quitté. Que pas un jour ne passerait sans qu'elle me cause du chagrin semblable à celui qu'elle ressentait. J'en avais ri à ce moment là.

Je n'en avais jamais parlé à Bella, quand je l'ai rencontré. Et aujourd'hui je le regrette amèrement.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien parce que j'avais bien senti que cette nuit n'était pas comme les autres.

**Flash-back :**

Ce soir là quand j'étais rentré après le boulot, la nuit était déjà tombée. Bien plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Je m'étais dit que j'étais tellement étourdi que j'en oubliais le temps passé. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien sinistre. Une intuition, un mauvais pressentiment. Une atmosphère qui m'oppressait. Je n'avais rien voulu savoir malgré ces frissons qui me parcouraient tout le long du corps. Je me sentais tout à fait ridicule.

Bella était dans la cuisine de notre maison entrain de préparer le repas. Je m'avançais vers elle et embrassais sa clavicule.

Bonsoir mon amour. Murmura-t-elle.

Bonsoir. Soufflais-je au creux de son cou.

J'inspirais un grand coup, inhalant son odeur, sa peau et m'écartai un peu d'elle pour admirer son corps. Elle se retourna, attrapa ma cravate entre ses mains et la défit. Je soupirais, elle était tellement belle et surtout elle était mienne. Bella commença à déboutonner ma chemise et passa ses mains entre les pans de celle-ci. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau nue me fit frissonner. Elle s'approcha plus près de mon corps m'enveloppant de sa chaleur salvatrice.

Elle embrassa délicatement chaque centimètre de mon torse avant de déposer ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes qui ne demandaient qu'un moment d'attention après une journée éprouvante. Son baiser avait un goût de paradis. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin d'instiguer un baiser un peu plus passionné. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux, arquant son corps contre le mien.

C'était si bon, elle était délicieuse. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, sans pour autant briser le contact de nos corps. J'avais envie de la serrer constamment contre moi, de l'embrasser, de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette façon si sensuelle. 

Emporté par mon envie, mes mains se posèrent de chaque coté de ses hanches alors que je la soulevais assez pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle poussa un gémissement et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi, ma bouche prenant la descente de son cou pour se diriger vers sa gorge, le haut de sa poitrine. Je posais le front contre celle-ci, expirant bruyamment et ne bougeais plus. Le moment était parfait, tendre et doux. Je sentis ses mains se déplacer sur mon dos, son visage se perdre dans mes cheveux et je n'eus plus envie de bouger. Je n'avais envie qu'une seule chose. Ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je la prenais dans mes bras et nous dirigeais vers notre chambre. A cet instant elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre mes lèvres. Je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille et la rapprochais plus de moi et de ma bouche. La sienne s'entrouvrit et accueillit ma langue qui caressait suavement la sienne.

Je grognais légèrement et je sus que je perdais le contrôle. Ses mains remontèrent vers ma nuque pour apprécier le soyeux de mes cheveux et je sentis automatiquement le changement physique chez moi. Elle gémit contre moi et mon bassin étroitement serré contre le sien ne put que constater l'effet que ce baiser avait sur moi…

Je l'entendais presque gémir et, bon sang, je me sentais défaillir. Je ne contrôlerai plus rien maintenant… Bella continua à entraîner ses mains plus bas, sur mon dos, remontant vers mon ventre, avant de les placer sur mes pectoraux. Elle pressa son corps chaud contre le mien. Je voulais me fondre en elle que nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Nous nous regardions intensément et elle passa une main sur ma joue, caressant mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Puis, doucement, sans briser le fil de nos regards enlacés, je posais mes doigts sur la fermeture de sa robe, arrêtant mon geste pour lui laisser le droit de protester. Elle n'en fit cependant rien et poussa au contraire un long soupire. En réponse, mes doigts se mirent à ouvrir la fermeture éclair, lentement, profitant de chaque morceau de peau dénudée.

Finalement, je la faisais basculer sous moi, ses cuisses de chaque côté de mes hanches. Bella ondulait sous mes caresses, soulevant le bassin comme pour ressentir mes caresses au plus près. Je me couchais de tout mon long sur elle qui remontait les jambes autour de moi pour me sentir plus près d'elle. Alors que je l'embrassais à nouveau, elle défit le bouton de mon pantalon puis, je sentis ses mains passer sous mon caleçon pour entourer mes fesses. Enhardie par le contact, je gémissais dans sa bouche ce qui eu pour effet de resserrer l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Doucement ma main glissa entre nos deux corps et j'allais effleurer le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Bien vite nous nous retrouvions nus tous les deux. Je présentais alors mon sexe à son entrée avant de la pénétrer vigoureusement. Elle cambrait son dos aimant la douce sensation de mon membre en elle. Ses mains entouraient mes hanches afin de m'imprimer un mouvement un peu plus soutenu.

Je lui imposais mon propre rythme à présent. Bella referma ses bras autour de moi et son souffle mourut dans mon cou quand je la pénétrais encore plus rapidement. Maintenant nos gémissements s'entremêlaient, erratiques, effrénés à l'image de nos deux corps trempés. Nous accélérions encore, sentant la fin approcher.

Oh Bella … Soufflais-je dans son cou. J'en peux plus...

Ses mains se crispèrent dans mon dos, elles englobèrent délicatement mes fesses pour m'aider à s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle.

Encore … Gémit-elle dans ma bouche avant de capturer à nouveau ma langue. Encore … Oui.

Puis une déferlante de plaisir explosait en elle. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en la sentant vibrer dans tout son corps et j'exultais enfin dans une plainte de plaisir. Bella accompagna mon geste en maintenant mon corps tremblant contre elle.

Après ça, nous restions dans la même position, reprenant notre souffle en silence. Je m'allongeais à côté de ma douce et tirais le drap sur nos corps nus.

Bella était déjà endormie depuis deux longues heures et moi … Minuit, toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Je ne pouvais pas m'endormir. Rien n'y faisait. Même la tonne de somnifères n'avait pas fait effet.

Soudain, alors que j'étais quasiment sur le point de dormir je senti un souffle. Tellement doux, faible et indistinct que je failli ne pas le sentir. Mais je n'avais pas rêvé. La porte était ouverte. Je l'avais pourtant bien fermée. Etait-ce le vent? Comment aurait-il pu s'engouffrer ? Moi qui étais de caractère superstitieux je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement. Et puis mon coeur fut sur le point d'arrêter de battre. Je cru mourir de peur. Tout mon corps était de marbre, ce que je voyais était effroyable et fascinant. Une femme, oui, je dis bien une femme. Mais elle n'était pas une femme ordinaire. Je du constater que son corps ne touchait pas le sol. Et tout ce qui s'émanait d'elle était extraordinaire. J'étais immobile. Elle me regarda, doucement. Ces yeux, ses yeux, je les connais. Une souffrance, une haine, une douceur, un regard tout à fait hypnotiseur.

Tanya.

Elle était là, devant moi. Arborant un sourire sinistre.

Tanya ?

Ne dis rien … Tu m'as fais souffrir dons je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire. Tu vas « SOUFFRIR ».

Elle s'approcha de moi et pénétra dans notre chambre. Elle posa son regard sur Bella avant de la poignarder brutalement dans le dos de plusieurs coups de couteau. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait pour l'en empêcher?

**Fin du Flash-back **

_Je te dirais que ce n'est pas la mort, que tu t'en relèveras. Je te dirais que ta douleur n'est qu'une illusion, que tu as juste à ouvrir les yeux. Je te dirais que tes pleures ne sont faits que de joie, que tu riras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Je te dirais que tu continueras d'avancer, que plus jamais tu ne te retourneras sur ce passé. Et je finirais par te dire que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge, que tu n'arracheras jamais cette page. Et vois le mal qui m'obsède._

_« On ne peut pas tourner une page de sa vie;  
>Tant qu'on est accroché à une certaine nostalgie. »<em>

_J'ai beau les tenir entre mes doigts, elle m'échappe. Observe ce temps miraculeux qui défile sous mon regard larmoyant. Écoute ce chant indécis qui me brûle l'ouïe. Mange ces fruits dépéris qui m'offrent cet arrière goût amer. Touche l'invisibilité de cette personne manquante qui n'a de cesse de me rappeler que je suis si faible. Et alors, peut-être que tu serais capable de comprendre ce que mon cœur hurle depuis quelques temps._

_Envoie un ange lui donner ce simple message. Dis lui que sans elle, je suis bien. Dis lui que je ne verse plus aucune larme, que je n'ai plus aucune blessure. Dis lui qu'elle est partie, que j'ai tracé mon chemin. Dis lui tout cela pour moi, même Dieu sait à quel point cela peut-être un pur mensonge. Il ne faut pas qu'elle doute. Annonce-lui ce que tu voudras. Mais je t'en supplie. Ne lui dis jamais que tu l'aimes toujours._

_« La parole ne nous est plus offerte.  
>L'écrit est tout ce qu'il me reste. »<em>

_J'aimerais que tu puisses me voir, que tu puisses remarquer que j'ai changé. Et parfois, j'en ai honte. Honte de ne pas être celle qu'ils auraient voulu que je sois. Voilà. Tu aurais été le seule à me comprendre, tu aurais été le seule à me voir telle que je suis. Tu aurais su trouver les mots, tu aurais su convaincre leur esprit de me laisser vivre telle que je le souhaitais. Tu m'aurais simplement soutenue comme tu avais eu l'habitude de le faire. Tu m'aurais aimé comme tu savais si bien le faire avant Elle._

_La solitude m'est permise.  
>Maintenant.<em>

Je relisais encore une fois ces quelques lignes écrites à l'encre de ses doigts. Tanya. Je pense à elle tous les jours depuis tellement longtemps. Trois ans exactement. Ce jour là, elle a fait de ma vie un enfer en se vengeant. Je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir quitté. Pas un jour ne passera sans qu'elle me cause du chagrin semblable à celui qu'elle ressentait. J'en pleure tous les jours.

Je regrette de ne jamais en avoir parlé à Bella, maintenant elle n'est plus là. Tanya l'a tué. Je suis mort avec elle ce jour là. Aujourd'hui je me sens revivre enfin car c'est la fin de mon calvaire.

Ce soir à Minuit, d'une injection létale, Tanya souffrira comme elle m'a fait souffrir.


	4. Une vengeance mise au frigo

Titre: une vengeance mise au frigo  
>Personnage(s): Edward  Bella  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http: / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Attention scènes plutôt violentes

Pdv externe

1782, une forêt noire et sombre. Une jolie femme, brune aux yeux chocolat, en robe pourpre, se fait poursuivre, la créature n'est pas visible. La fille se prend les pieds dans sa toilette et tombe. Ce qui lui fait peur la rattrape, on remarque qu'il s'agit d'un homme, son regard est vert et sa coiffure, d'une drôle de couleur cuivre, part dans tous les sens, il est magnifique, un Dieu. Cet Apollon la prend sur son épaule, sans aucun respect apparent. La femme hurle et se débat, elle espère qu'il va la relâcher ou que quelqu'un va l'entendre et va venir la sauver. Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour elle, son bourreau est trop fort pour elle, il ne la laissera pas partir, dans ces bois noirs personne ne pourrait entendre ses cris, qui irait s'aventurer en pleine nuit dans un endroit cauchemardesque ? Et puis même si quelqu'un décidait de venir à son secours, le monstre lui briserait le cou au mieux ou il pourrait faire bien pire, des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer.

Il porte la jeune femme pendant un long moment, elle finit par se taire et par arrêter de donner des coups au bout de quelques minutes, trop épuisée pour continuer, ayant perdue espoir. Elle s'endort sur l'épaule de son ravisseur. Quand elle se réveille, elle est ligotée dans une cave ou un autre endroit lugubre et sentant le moisit. Elle a faim et envie d'aller se soulager la vessie. Elle suppose qu'il fait jour car par la minuscule fenêtre elle voit passer un peu de lumière. Personne ne vient s'occuper d'elle, elle souille ses vêtements car elle ne peut plus se retenir, son ventre grouille d'une manière très sonore. Elle remarque que la lueur présente dans l'ouverture décline, jusqu'à la laisser dans le noir. L'homme qui la retient prisonnière ouvre la porte et la tire brusquement par le bras.  
>Il frappe son visage, avec une force modérée par rapport à celle qu'il peut utiliser habituellement, mais il sait qu'il la tuerait si il ne se contrôlait pas un minimum et il ne désire pas qu'elle meure ... enfin pas pour le moment.<p>

Elle voit son bourreau retirer sa chemise. Sa peur s'accroit, elle sait que ce qui va arriver ne sera pas beau et sera particulièrement douloureux. Elle n'est bien sur pas certaine de la suite, une jeune femme telle qu'elle n'y penserait même pas, mais elle se doute que cela ne va pas lui plaire. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, traçant un sillon jusqu'à ses lèvres, jusqu'à répandre leurs goûts salés. Le monstre continue à se déshabiller. La jeune femme n'ose pas le regarder, son éducation ne lui permet pas de lever les yeux sur le corps d'un homme. La créature se rapproche de sa captive et lui arrache ses vêtements, la terreur emplit les yeux de la demoiselle, les pleurs ne se tarissent pas, au contraire ils augmentent. Elle veux lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il ne peut pas faire ça, qu'il ne peut pas, mais elle se retient, elle n'a pas envie de subir les conséquences de cet acte, elle sait que cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

Des bouts de tissus gisent partout dans la pièce, la femme est nue, elle a froid. L'homme la pénètre sans plus de préparation, elle ressent une atroce douleur au fond de ses entrailles, du sang coule entre ses jambes, le monstre s'en contrefiche et continue de puissant va-et-vient, il aime se délecter de la faiblesse de ses victimes, il aime voir la terreur et la souffrance au fond de leurs yeux. Dans un grognement animal, il se répand au fond d'elle. Il repart, la laissant nue, glacée et complètement bouleversée.

Chaque jour la même torture lui est infligée, la jeune fille, se noie dans sa crasse et sa faim, elle a de l'eau pas très propre pour boire. Elle ne compte plus les heures, elle espère juste qu'il la tue, pour en finir avec ce calvaire. Si au début elle a espéré que l'on vienne la sauver, a présent elle se rend compte que cela ne servirait a rien, son bien le plus précieux lui a été arraché, plus personne ne voudra d'elle, elle n'a plus aucune destiné.

Mais elle se doute que même la mort sera douloureuse.

Un jour, l'homme vient comme à son habitude dans la pièce, la viole mais ne repart pas de suite. La demoiselle se sent heureuse car elle sait que sa fin est proche, elle se dit qu'enfin elle pourra gagner le paradis si cher à son cœur. Le bourreau penche sa bouche dans le cou de sa prisonnière et la mord, il lui suce le sang jusqu'au point de non retour, après son repas prit, il s'enfuit par la forêt, qui lui est si chère.

Pdv Bella

Enfin je m'apprête à assouvir ma vengeance, de tous mes désirs depuis ma mort il est celui qui a toujours dominé, même le besoin de sang ne l'a jamais égalé. Cela fait deux cent vingt-cinq ans que j'attends cela, que je m'entraîne avec ceux qui m'ont sauvé, je m'en rappelle comme si cela c'était passé hier.

Flash back

Je pensais que cela aller s'arrêter quand il m'a mordu et vidé de mon sang, mais non même la mort ne m'était pas offerte. Je l'ai sentit partir, me laissant seule dans mon calvaire, les membres en feu. Cela faisait des heures que je me débattais, essayant d'échapper à ma situation, mais les flammes de l'enfer prenaient de la puissance, se déplaçaient dans mon corps.  
>Je me sentais reprendre conscience de l'extérieur, la douleur s'estompait, je m'éveillais. Des hommes et une femme étaient présents autours de moi.<p>

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe t-il ? Où est-il ? »

« - Pour répondre à tes questions jeune fille, nous sommes les Volturi, les rois des vampires, je m'appelle Aro, voici mes frères Caius et Marcus, et ici ce sont nos deux meilleurs gardes, Alec et sa sœur jumelle Jane. Tu es devenue une vampire, l'homme qui t'a laissé là pense t'avoir tué en buvant tout ton sang mais il en restait un peu donc tu as débuté ta transformation. Il est partit avant que nous soyons venu. »

Fin du flash back

Depuis je suis restée à leurs côtés et me suis dûrement entraîner, à présent je suis prête à lui faire voir ce qu'il se passe quand on s'en prend à Isabella Swan Volturi.

Pendant des années j'ai cherché à le retrouver, sans nom et avec juste une identification physique il est dur de retrouver quelqu'un, mais heureusement il n'est pas comme monsieur tout le monde, ses cheveux sont tellement inhabituels que beaucoup de monde s'en souvient. Les vampires, grâce à mon seul nom, ont peur de ce que je pourrais leur faire, donc il lâche des informations plus vite que leurs ombres. Bref j'ai finis par réussir à avoir un patronyme : Edward Cullen, mais la personne avait beau le connaître, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Alors j'ai continué à chercher et j'ai finis par retrouver sa trace. Ensuite j'ai monté un plan, je l'attrape, je l'endors, - ah oui j'ai oublié de préciser j'ai un don : je peux faire redevenir une partit d'un vampire humain - , et je l'emmène dans la maison où il m'a fait subir toutes ces choses, après j'ai décidé de laisser la colère prendre le dessus et improviser.

Je réussis à le trouver rapidement malgré que je l'ai perdu de vue quelques heures, nous ne sommes pas tout près de l'endroit où il m'a faite prisonnière la première fois mais tant pis je le porterais sur un trajet plus long, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire abandonner, surtout vu le temps que j'attends.

J'active mon pouvoir de loin, et vais lui porter un coup puissant à la tête, Edward est profondément endormit. Je le traîne par les bras, de manière a ce que ses pieds s'écorchent sur le sol. Enfin je vois la maison qui a hébergé ma souffrance. Je le porte jusqu'à l'une des chambres, savamment préparée, je l'attache avec des menottes suspendues au plafond et j'accroche ses pieds avec de la corde, que je relie à des crochets fixés dans le sol : il ne peut pas bouger mais il est manipulable à souhait. Je retire enfin mon pouvoir de son corps, il se réveille doucement. Je suis placée derrière lui, donc il ne me voit pas, il peux prendre conscience doucement des lieux, de ce qui l'attend, de toute façon j'ai tout mon temps et je suis très patiente.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où suis-je ? »

« - As-tu la mémoire si courte pour ne pas te souvenir des lieux ? De ne pas te souvenir d'une jeune fille que tu as enlevée ? D'une vie que tu as détruite en ce lieu ? »

Après l'avoir laissé quelques minutes retrouver la mémoire et prendre pleine conscience de ses actes je reprends.

« -Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique, que je te donne tous mes sentiments de ce moment, je m'en souviens comme si cela c'était passé hier. Après m'avoir attrapé dans cette forêt tu m'as mené ici, la peur me tiraillait le ventre, tu m'as blessé physiquement et psychologiquement, tu m'as violé avant de me vider de mon sang, tu pensais surement que s'en était finit avec moi. Et moi je croyais qu'enfin mon cauchemar prendrait fin. Mais non j'ai souffert pendant des heures sous les flammes de l'enfer. Après m'avoir arraché mon bien le plus précieux, tu m'as aussi enlevé mon moyen d'oublier, chaque jour je dois vivre avec ça. Heureusement des personnes bien attentionnées m'ont trouvées, formées et je suis devenue plus forte que le roc, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Alors non je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais laisser les Volturi le faire, mais tu vas pouvoir prendre pleine conscience de la souffrance que j'ai enduré, j'ai une semaine pour me satisfaire et je te le jure tu vas trouver ce court laps de temps très très long, tu souhaiteras mourir chaque heure que tu vas passer, en ma compagnie ou seul. »

Je choisis une tenaille et lui coupe tous ses doigts, je les repartis dans tous les coins de la pièce. Je sors de la pièce et le laisse purger sa peine. J'en profite pour chasser. Dans la forêt je tue un cerf et recueille son sang dans un seau.  
>Le lendemain je le place dans un coin de la pièce, l'homme est déjà affaiblis car toute la nuit son corps a essayé de se reconstituer, alors le sang, même si ce n'est que d'un animal, lui brûlera sa gorge et le torturera.<p>

Le jour suivant je lui découpe les orteils et accomplis le même rituel que pour ses doigts. Même pas la peine de le torturer pendant des heures moi-même, les réactions de son corps suffisent, cela me laisse du temps pour chasser. Je décide de trouver du bon sang humain, un pur millésime, si le sang animal lui a ouvert les papilles, qu'est-ce que de l'élixir va lui faire ?

Le quatrième jour, je place le seau de sang que j'ai préparé. Je trouve que le temps passe vite quand on accomplit sa vengeance. Je reste des heures dans la pièce, je le regarde souffrir et j'exulte.  
>Trois jours avant la fin je décide de m'occuper un peu plus de lui.<p>

« -Alors mon choux on a réfléchit ? » lui dis-je avant de me munir de gant et d'un chalumeau.

Je décide de prendre un de ses doigts et de le brûler devant lui, puis en faisant attention je crame certaine partie de sa peau. Je décide du me venger du viol, plus particulièrement en lui coupant le sexe. Je le prends avec moi et le cache dans une autre pièce.

Le jour numéro six, je me dirige vers la pièce avec son pénis en main. Je le pose et remet mes gants, je prends une allumette que je frotte contre le paquet puis met le feu a sa virilité.

« - Je sais que bientôt tu n'en auras plus besoin, mais cela me fait tellement de bien. »

Le dernier jour, je décide de juste aller le voir agoniser tranquillement. Vers minuit mes frères d'armes viennent chercher l'intrus. La plupart repartent avec lui, tous sauf Alec, pour être plus précise.

« -Aller vient ma chérie allons fêter ça ! »

Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous le dire, je sors avec lui, il m'a aidé à me reconstituer après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et a été celui qui m'a soutenu le plus ardemment.

Je le suis dans une autre pièce, plus propre et me frotte à lui, d'une manière indécente. À la vitesse des vampires nos vêtements volent, nous finissons nus l'un contre l'autre, à même le sol, nos mouvements sont sauvages, il me pénètre brutalement, mais je suis prête à le recevoir. Ses va-et -vient sont rapides et nos langues se battent pour avoir la dominance. Notre jouissance est explosive. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux les membres entrelacés, essoufflés mais heureux. Notre étreinte est câline et douce mais passionnelle.

« - Une bonne chose de faite » me souffle mon amoureux.

Il a raison, enfin cela est fini, enfin je vais pouvoir vivre. Les débuts de ma vie vampirique ont été chaotiques mais à présent j'ai tout pour être heureuse : une famille prête à m'aider en cas de besoin, ne l'oublions pas les Volturi sont une grande famille de garde, des amis géniaux, un petit-ami fantastique et surtout mon bourreau mort.


	5. La fatalité en trois rencontres

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon : « La vengeance »**

**Titre: La fatalité en trois rencontres**

**Personnage(s): Bella/Edward**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : ****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Première rencontre, il y a vingt ans…**

_«Ce dilemme, perte ou salut, aucune fatalité ne le pose plus inexorablement que l'amour»_

**Victor Hugo **_(Les Misérables)_

- Oh ! Ma chérie tu es magnifique ! Me complimenta ma mère d'une voix chevrotante.

- Maman, je t'en prie, reprends-toi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de pleurer le jour de mon mariage ! Ou du moins j'aimerai attendre que nous prononcions nos vœux avant de faire couler mon maquillage et de ressembler à raton laveur miraculeusement sauvé de la noyade !

- Tu as raison Bella ! Je vais aller faire un tour pour me calmer… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie, marmonnant qu'elle m'envoyait mon père dès qu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus.

Je souris à sa remarque. Mon père était l'opposé du genre d'homme qui aimait attirer les regards. Hors, aujourd'hui il allait être proche du centre d'attention, à savoir moi, la mariée. J'allais traverser l'allée de la petite chapelle de Forks à son bras. C'est lui qui allait me « donner » à mon futur mari. Bien qu'il fût fier de moi et de l'homme que j'avais choisi pour la vie, il n'avait probablement pas pu s'empêcher d'aller se planquer dans un coin. Le retrouver maintenant alors qu'il restait encore une heure avant le début de la cérémonie relèverait du miracle. Charlie ne me ferait jamais défaut cependant, je savais parfaitement qu'il serait là en temps et en heure.

Des petits coups frappés à la porte de l'antichambre de la chapelle me sortirent de mes pensées.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je curieuse car je n'attendais plus personne à part mon père.

J'avais eu droit depuis le début de la matinée à un ballet incessant d'allées et venues de toutes les femmes invitées, allant de ma cousine au vingt cinquième degré en passant par ma grand-mère, sans oublier mes demoiselles d'honneurs, Angela et Jessica. Toutes étaient actuellement en train de se préparer pour le grand moment.

- C'est moi ma puce ! Me chuchota mon fiancé tout en tournant délicatement la poignée de la porte de la chambre.

- JACOB BLACK ! hurlais-je, ne t'avise même pas de tenter d'ouvrir cette porte où je te jure que je te dis « NON » devant tous les gens de l'assemblée dans un peu moins d'une heure maintenant !

Ne savait-il pas que ça portait malheur de voir la robe de mariée avant la cérémonie ? Non je vous jure, les hommes…

- Mais tu me manques ma puce, j'ai besoin de te voir… Ca fait une semaine que mes lèvres n'ont pas touché les tiennes… J'en peux plus !

Sa supplique attendrissante digne d'un enfant de cinq ans faillit avoir raison de moi. Il m'avait tant manqué durant toute cette semaine. Mais il ne pouvait que se le reprocher à lui-même, après tout, c'était sa volonté de faire un mariage mixte alliant mes croyances chrétiennes et ses rituels indiens.

- C'est toi qui as voulu suivre les traditions des tiens ! Lui reprochais-je. Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire, même pas ta famille! Et je t'avais d'ailleurs dit que cette séparation de sept jours était des plus ridicules ! Ca fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, qu'aurait-on pu faire en une semaine qu'on n'a pas déjà fait ?

- Je sais Bella…

Un coup sec contre la porte me fit dire qu'il l'avait cognée de son front. Je m'approchais lentement de cette dernière. Lorsque je l'eus atteint, je caressais lentement les rainures du bois, comme s'il s'agissait d'une matière précieuse.

- Laisse-moi entrer… supplia-t-il. Je te jure de fermer les yeux, je veux juste embrasser ma fiancée avant qu'elle ne devienne ma femme…

Evidemment, s'il me prenait par les sentiments… Qui étais-je pour lui refuser un petit baiser ? Mais j'avais tout de même envie de le taquiner quelque peu…

- N'as-tu pas peur que le dieu tout puissant des Quileute n'abatte sur toi et ta descendance une malédiction vengeresse et te condamne à l'enfer pour l'éternité ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

- Si tel est le prix à payer pour un seul de tes baisers, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Je pus sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme !

- Ferme les yeux Jake ! Et ne triche pas car la damnation éternelle ne sera rien comparée à mon courroux de femme superstitieuse !

Ma tirade le fit rire. J'avais beau connaitre parfaitement cet homme depuis bientôt cinq ans, je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de vibrer à chaque fois que son rire résonnait dans une pièce, retombant inexorablement amoureuse de lui à chacune de ces sonorités.

Lentement, je tournais la poignée de la porte. Je passais seulement la tête dans l'ouverture afin de vérifier qu'il tenait parole. Effectivement, il avait les yeux fermés, son visage irradiant de bonheur et sa bouche formant une petite moue adorable alors qu'il tendait ses lèvres en quête d'un de mes baisers. A cet instant, j'eus l'impression d'être en possession d'un de ces pouvoirs magiques qu'on apparentait aux héros de bandes dessinées, comme si un seul baiser, une seule étreinte de ma part pouvaient à eux seuls effacer tous les maux de la terre. C'était en partie pour cette raison que je l'avais choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre, il me faisait me sentir spéciale. Dans ses bras j'étais unique. Dans ses yeux j'étais un trésor jalousement gardé et protégé. Dans ses paroles, j'étais un être exceptionnel. Dans ses gestes, je lui étais destinée. Dans ses baisers, et dans celui que nous échangions actuellement tout particulièrement, j'étais femme, j'étais _sa_ femme en devenir.

Et je serais bientôt la mère de son futur enfant, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore… J'avais prévu de lui annoncer ma grossesse lorsque nous entamerons notre première danse en tant que mari et femme.

Alors que notre baiser touchait à sa fin, un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter. La curiosité nous poussa à faire deux choses Jake et moi, deux choses qui sonnèrent le début de notre malédiction. J'ouvris la porte afin de voir qui était l'opportun qui osait venir nous déranger en cet instant privilégié et Jacob ouvrit les yeux pour les mêmes raisons je suppose. Son regard se porta en premier lieu sur ma robe qu'il pu contempler à loisir avant que le bon sens ne me fasse violemment claquer la porte pour la refermer. A l'entente des jurons qu'il proférait, j'avais probablement manqué de peu de lui casser le nez dans le processus.

Il avait vu ma robe de mariée… Mauvais présage pour notre futur… Pourtant, ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

Je passais le reste de l'heure à me fustiger intérieurement d'avoir laissé mes instincts s'attendrir. N'aurai-je pas pu attendre une petite heure avant de le laisser m'embrasser ?

Lorsque mon père vint me chercher pour me conduire à l'autel, je décidais de laisser de côté ces stupides superstitions, bien qu'au plus profond de moi, je sentais qu'un malheur se préparait. Instinct, sixième sens ou intuition féminine, peu importe, je le savais. Comme si une force maléfique planait autour de moi.

Je n'imaginais pas à quel point je pouvais avoir raison.

Le reste se passa dans un brouillard épais, je n'avais pas réellement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais la musique, la marche nuptiale, j'avançais en parfaite coordination avec mon père. Il déposa ma main dans celle de Jacob, nous nous sourîmes et ma culpabilité s'envola. Le prêtre commença son discours sur la fidélité, le don de soi, l'engagement et l'amour. J'étais déconnectée, l'ombre du mauvais présage se rapprochait, je le sentais.

Le « oui je le veux » de Jake réussit à me faire remonter à la surface. Dans son regard je pu puiser tout le courage nécessaire afin de faire abstraction de l'horreur qui, je le pressentais, allait s'abattre sur nous tous ici présent.

Le prêtre me posa ensuite la même question, à savoir si je souhaitais prendre l'homme à mes côtés pour époux, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la joie et dans la souffrance, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors que j'allais répondre par l'affirmative, les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent en un fracas assourdissant, allant jusqu'à se pulvériser contre les murs adjacents.

Dans l'embrasure se tenaient deux personnes. Comment avaient-ils pu détruire des portes aussi impressionnantes ?

Des frissons de désirs me parcoururent instantanément. J'étais malgré moi irrépressiblement attirée par ces êtres. Car oui, ce n'était pas des personnes, au fond de moi je savais qu'ils étaient autre chose. Mais quoi ?

- C'est elle ? demanda l'homme.

Sa voix se répercuta directement dans mon bas ventre, je retins de justesse un gémissement. Comment une simple voix pouvait m'emmener à ce point au bord du plaisir ? J'étais sur le point de me marier bon sang !

Une voix féminine sûre d'elle lui répondit:

- Oui, c'est elle là-bas, sur l'autel! Je t'avais bien dit qu'on arriverait à temps, elle n'a pas encore dit oui!

Je sentais la moquerie dans ses propos. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient impunément dans notre direction, mon père se leva pour s'interposer. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'homme, d'un léger geste de la main, le poussa à se rasseoir.

- Bouge pas papi, tu ne fais pas le poids de toute façon! Rit-il insolent.

Mais Charlie, Inspecteur de Police à la retraite depuis peu, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se releva, plus en colère que jamais, et se plaça devant les deux inconnus. Bien que frôlant la soixantaine, mon père était doté d'une aura qui imposait le respect, il avait l'allure droite et fière, même sans uniforme.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ironisa la jeune femme.

L'homme s'approcha menaçant de mon père, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains l'empoignèrent au niveau du col. Je fis un pas dans leur direction, bien décidée à leur dire ma façon de penser. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Jake me retint d'avancer en empoignant fortement mes hanches. Je ne pouvais qu'être spectatrice de la scène suivante. L'homme resserra sa prise autour du cou de mon père et, d'un geste sec, lui brisa la nuque.

- NON ! Hurlais-je tout en me débattant pour sortir de l'étreinte de Jake.

Jacob devina mes intentions et m'enserra encore plus fort afin de m'éviter tout mouvement supplémentaire. La femme riait. Mon père venait de se faire sauvagement assassiner devant mes yeux, le jour de mon mariage et elle, elle riait ? L'homme grogna tandis que Jacob se plaçait instinctivement devant moi.

- Eloigne-toi! Elle est à moi! Je t'interdis de la toucher de tes sales pattes! S'invectiva-t-il tout en continuant son avancée vers nous.

Sa voix me faisait toujours des effets assez gênants et surtout très malvenus en la circonstance. Les larmes striaient mes joues et je tombais à genoux tandis que j'observais le corps inerte de mon père s'affaler au sol tel une poupée de chiffon défraichie par les années. Il était mort… Charlie était mort… Mais que voulaient-ils à la fin ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je d'une voix d'outre tombe que je ne reconnu même pas comme étant mienne.

Un rire grave et sonore résonna dans la chapelle. Ce son me fit frissonner. J'avais du mal à savoir si c'était de plaisir ou d'horreur. Je me relevais, prête à en découdre, résolue d'affronter les évènements et surtout de venger mon père. Lorsque mon regard accrocha celui du meurtrier de mon père, j'eus un mouvement de recul, je ne le pensais pas si près.

Ils étaient d'une beauté diabolique, maléfiquemments parfaits aussi bien l'homme que la femme. Elle était carrément minuscule, même à côté de moi qui frôlais le mètre soixante. L'expression «haute comme trois pommes» prenait tout son sens. Sa peau était cadavérique, d'une blancheur presqu'irréelle. Son sourire était figé en un rictus malicieux, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Lui paraissait extrêmement grand et musclé bien que plus fin et plus petit que Jacob, il n'était pas pour autant ridicule à côté de lui. Son visage était aussi terne que celui de son amie, des poches violacées profondément ancrées sous ses yeux.

J'osais un pas dans leur direction. Encore cette envie irrépressible et incompréhensible de me rapprocher d'eux. Enfin, de lui surtout car c'était lui qui m'attirait, je le savais à présent. Cependant j'arrêtais mon mouvement car quelque chose m'interpela. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, une impression malsaine se dégageait d'eux.

Jacob sembla de mon avis car il recula et me tint fermement dans son dos.

L'assassin grogna une nouvelle fois. Ce son n'était pas humain, ni animal pour autant que je sache, c'était diabolique, mauvais et perfide.

- Je t'ai déjà averti, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Gronda-t-il.

Je reculais sous la menace. J'avais enfin trouvé ce qui clochait chez eux. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu plus tôt ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un détail ! Leurs yeux étaient rouges, presque bordeaux, définitivement pas humains. J'hoquetais sous le choc de ma découverte tandis qu'une de mes mains se posa instinctivement sur mon ventre, en une vaine tentative de protéger l'être qui grandissait en moi. De l'autre, j'agrippai la veste de Jacob qui jeta un œil dans ma direction afin de s'assurer de mon bien être. Mon regard accrocha le sien pour lui faire passer tout mon amour et ma culpabilité. Je ne savais pas ce que ces deux êtres voulaient exactement mais j'avais la certitude qu'il y avait un rapport direct avec moi. Comment ? Aucune idée… Mais le fait que je ne sois pas insensible au charme carnassier de la créature des ténèbres présente devant moi n'y était pas pour rien.

- Je m'en occupe Edward ! chanta la minuscule femme.

Edward… Pourquoi ce nom déclenchait des ondes frénétiques de bonheur en moi ? Le seul fait de connaitre son nom me donnait envie de sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Qu'avais-je fait de mauvais dans une vie antérieure pour avoir envie de coller mon corps nu contre celui du bourreau de mon propre père ?

A peine sortis-je de mes pensées que Jacob m'échappa des mains, violemment tiré en arrière par la jeune femme.

- Merci Alice ! s'exclama Edward tout en lui lançant un regard empli d'amour.

Un sentiment que je reconnu comme étant de la jalousie s'empara violemment de mon être sans que je ne l'y autorise. J'avais moi aussi une irrépressible envie de grogner ! Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça aussi puissamment avec Jacob, j'avais toujours réussi à contenir mes sentiments de jalousie quasiment sans efforts !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? hurla une femme de l'assemblée.

J'avais tellement été plongé dans le méandre de mes émotions malsaines et contradictoires que je n'avais même pas prêté attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la chapelle. Le prêtre en faisait sortir certaines, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Edward, bien au contraire, il semblait soulagé, sans pour autant quitter ce masque d'arrogance qu'il portait sur le visage. Alice, elle, ne sembla pas s'en soucier, bien trop préoccupée à renifler le cou de Jacob. Comment un être aussi petit et insignifiant pouvait avoir le dessus physiquement parlant sur la montagne de muscle qu'était Jacob ?

La femme qui venait de briser le silence qui nous entourait était Sue, la tante de Jake. Mon regard se porta sur les gens qui étaient restés. Ma mère s'était agenouillée près du corps sans vie de Charlie. Elle pleurait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte d'elle. Comme si son malheur se suffisait à lui-même. Sa détresse me brisa le cœur. Jessica et Angela étaient là aussi, ainsi que Billy, qui aurait dû être mon beau-père à cette heure-ci, et Sue, sa sœur.

- Vous devriez tous partir, je ne le dirais pas deux fois.

L'avertissement d'Edward claqua comme une menace. Du regard je les suppliais d'écouter et de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne subissent le même sort que mon père.

Mes demoiselles d'honneurs acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent vers le trou béant qu'était désormais l'entrée de la chapelle sous le rire d'Alice qui visiblement avait arrêté la contemplation de la jugulaire de mon fiancé. Sue sembla hésiter fortement quant à la décision à prendre, mais un regard de son frère lui fit prendre la suite de mes deux meilleures amies. Ma mère ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait.

- Je t'en prie Billy…

Il comprit immédiatement que je lui demandais de sortir Renée de cet enfer. Il jeta un œil à Jake, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il peinait à prendre une décision… S'il partait, il condamnait son propre fils… Mais s'il restait, il se condamnait avec lui car nous tous ici présents, exceptée ma mère, savions quel destin funeste nous attendait…

Jacob lui fit un signe de tête et je pu voir la tristesse couler librement sur les joues de Billy. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent mais résigné de ma mère, il l'a souleva sans effort et sortit sans se retourner. Je suppose qu'il devait lutter contre la volonté de se retourner afin de ne pas flancher. Je me doutais de l'immensité de sa souffrance mais nous savions que s'il s'arrêtait avant de sortir de la chapelle, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de sauver son fils. Le sacrifice était immense, jamais je ne pourrai l'en remercier à sa juste valeur…

J'entendis Jacob souffler de soulagement lorsqu'il fut sûr du départ de son père, mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier, qui, une fois ma mère en sécurité à l'extérieur, pénétra une nouvelle fois dans l'enceinte de Dieu. Edward se mit à rire, Jake et moi tremblions d'horreur. L'homme aux yeux rouge s'approcha de Billy et dans un mouvement qui sembla ne lui demander aucun effort particulier plongea dans son cou pour le mordre.

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait-il exactement ? Les yeux de Billy n'étaient plus que douleur et résignation. Jacob avait fermé les yeux, quant à moi, une espèce de curiosité morbide m'en empêchait. Comment pouvais-je trouver ce spectacle érotique ? A quel point étais-je dérangée ? Je me dégoutais d'avoir de telles pensées en ces circonstances !

Quand il eut fini, Edward se tourna à nouveau vers nous. Du sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'eus envie de l'embrasser pour le nettoyer, comme je le faisais souvent avec Jake lorsqu'il lui restait des traces de son dessert au chocolat autour de la bouche ! Mais merde ! C'était du sang ! Il venait de s'abreuver du sang de Billy et moi j'avais envie d'en faire de même ! J'étais une personne horrible, je méritais de mourir, sans aucun doute possible. J'allais même les supplier de m'achever !

- Je peux ? demanda Alice que j'avais complètement occultée.

- Vas-y, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui… lui accorda Edward.

Avant même que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, elle plongea ses crocs acérés dans la jugulaire de mon fiancé. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je lui insufflais tout mon amour tandis que mes mains caressaient malgré moi mon ventre. A l'intérieur de moi grandissait une moitié de lui et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de le lui dire… Ses yeux descendirent vers mes mains et visiblement mes gestes parlèrent pour moi. Il me questionna du regard et j'acquiesçais, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot pour lui confirmer que je portais en moi le fruit de notre amour. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour former un « je vous aime » silencieux. Mes larmes redoublèrent, silencieuses à l'image de notre échange, tandis que l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux s'éteignaient peu à peu. Tout son corps se relâcha, il n'était plus.

Alice l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de l'autel. Je me couchais au sol, attendant que mon tour vienne, patientant pour que la mort m'emporte à mon tour.

Mais cela aurait été bien trop beau…

Tout ce que je ressentis fut une douleur intense, l'impression de me consumer vive. Au bout de quelques temps, une minute, une heure, un jour, une semaine… qui sait exactement, je surpris une conversation entre Edward et Alice.

- Nous devons partir, elle va se réveiller.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie Alice, elle est ma compagne, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça maintenant que je l'ai trouvée…

- Edward, tu as attendu plus de mille ans avant qu'elle ne naisse, tu n'es pas à quelques dizaines d'années près maintenant. Vu ce que tu as fait à sa famille, si tu restes près d'elle lors de son réveil, elle te tuera et mourra dans la foulée ! Tu la retrouveras, fais-moi confiance, il faut juste que tu lui laisses le temps de digérer tout ça !

- Tu as raison je suppose…

- Bien ! Allons-y alors !

Puis plus rien…

**Deuxième rencontre, il y a huit ans…**

_«Dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme»_

**Friedrich Nietzsche **_(Par-delà le bien et le mal)_

Je m'étais réveillée seule, au milieu de la forêt. Je ne savais pas exactement comment j'en étais arrivée là ni la raison de ma survie…

Je me sentais différente, sans réellement comprendre en quoi je l'étais…

Mes souvenirs étaient flous, comme emprunts d'un brouillard épais que rien ne pouvait éclaircir.

Ma gorge me brûlait, la souffrance que j'en éprouvais était nouvelle. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait la stopper ou la soulager. C'était sans compter sur mes sens qui se mirent en éveil. Mon odorat détecta une présence proche et mes instincts se réveillèrent.

Le reste ne fut qu'un enchainement automatique et inconscient de mon être.

Lorsque ma raison reprit le contrôle, je m'aperçu que j'avais ôté la vie à trois malheureux randonneurs.

Voila ce que j'étais devenue, voila en quoi j'étais différente, voila ce qu'il avait fait de moi… Un monstre sanguinaire constamment assoiffé…

Un vampire…

Moi qui croyais que ces êtres n'étaient que des légendes inventées dans le but de justifier les plus folles actions meurtrières humaines, j'avais été forcée de revoir mon jugement, étant moi-même devenue un de ces êtres diaboliques…

Voir les corps sans vie à mes pieds avait ravivé mes souvenirs humains d'une façon beaucoup plus claire que je ne les avais vécus. Je revis Jacob, ma robe de marié, ma mère, mon père, sa mort, celle des autres, Billy et Jake… celle de mon bébé…

Je voulais pleurer mais je ne le pouvais même plus… Comme si un être supérieur avait décidé que je ne valais plus la peine de me laisser aller dans mon chagrin… Alors, ce chagrin resta profondément ancré en moi, me rongeant jours après jours, nuits après nuits… Oui, ça aurait été trop clément de m'accorder le droit au sommeil… Pas de sommeil donc pas de rêves… Mais après tout, je ne méritais plus de rêver. Tout ce que je pouvais m'accorder, et je m'en complaisais, était le désespoir et ce, pour l'éternité…

J'avais vécu deux ans seule, dans cette forêt, ne me nourrissant que lorsque je ne pouvais plus faire autrement. J'avais volontairement choisi de m'éloigner des humains, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir de faire un véritable carnage si je me retrouvais au milieu d'une population trop importante.

Un jour, alors que je courais pour m'éloigner de campeurs qui ne se doutaient pas de la créature monstrueuse qui peuplait cette forêt, j'étais tombée nez à nez avec un de mes semblables. Ma première réaction fut de redoubler de vélocité. J'avais peur car ma première et dernière rencontre avec deux de mes comparses ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminée…

- Attends ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !

L'homme avait chuchoté mais mon ouïe était capable d'entendre parfaitement. Son ton était calme et posé, rien à voir avec l'arrogance et la méchanceté des propos d'Edward ou d'Alice.

Je m'arrêtais. Après tout, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire que ce que j'avais déjà vécu ?

_Il pourrait vouloir te tuer ! _Me criai mon instinct.

Et alors ? Quand bien même ? J'accueillerai la mort avec une joie non feinte… Enfin je pourrai retrouver les miens !

Le vampire arriva à ma hauteur et sa différence me frappa de suite. En dehors de cette beauté scandaleuse, visiblement propre à notre espèce, ses yeux étaient dorés. Pas rouges, ni bordeaux comme les monstres qu'Edward, Alice et moi étions… Non, ils étaient remplis d'un or liquide, aussi clairs et envoutants que le chant des sirènes peuplant les mythes...

L'homme se racla la gorge avant de se lancer:

- Je m'appelle Carlisle et mes yeux sont le résultat d'une nourriture un peu moins conventionnelle...

C'est de cette façon que j'avais rencontré les Cullen. Carlisle était un homme avenant, d'une générosité sans borne, avec un sens du sacrifice hors norme. Sa femme, Esmée, m'avait tout de suite accepté au sein de leur clan, enfin, de leur famille car c'est ainsi qu'ils se définissaient. Pour compléter ce tableau familial, il y avait Emmett, un grand gaillard qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un de ces magasines prônant la musculation et la prise de substances dopantes. Malgré ses airs de brute épaisse, il était d'une intelligence et d'une patience d'or, tout spécialement avec moi.

Voilà dix ans que je vivais parmi eux et j'avais adopté leur régime, non sans difficultés. Je connaissais leur passé commun avec Edward et Alice, car oui, un jour il y a bien longtemps, ces deux monstres avaient eux aussi été végétariens... Qui pourrait le croire?

Un jour, par un hasard total, j'étais tombée sur des clichés de toute la famille réunie datant à priori du début du siècle dernier.

Carlisle m'avait retrouvée, complètement sous le choc de la découverte et je m'étais mise à lui débiter le récit des circonstances dans lesquelles j'avais été transformée.

Dire qu'il était tombé des nues était un euphémisme! Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'un être tel que son «fils» ait pu commettre de tels actes. Il me conta donc son histoire, enfin, leur histoire...

- J'ai rencontré Edward voilà plus de mille ans, commença-t-il. Au départ, il s'agissait pour moi d'un simple casse croute... Mais quelque chose dans son sang me fit arrêter de le boire, enclenchant sans vraiment le savoir, ni le vouloir d'ailleurs, sa transformation.

Il prit une pause dans son récit, semblant partir au loin, prit dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs. Puis il continua, d'une voix morne, comme un automate:

- Nous avons tout fait ensemble. Nous nous sommes nourris, nous avons tué, nous avons violé, nous avons dépecé, nous avons étêté, nous avons combattu... Il faut savoir qu'en ce temps là, il n'y avait rien de choquant dans cette façon de vivre, nous n'étions ni intelligents, ni civilisés, juste des prédateurs se laissant dominer par leurs instincts...

Je pouvais sentir à quel point Carlisle se sentait coupable de la frénésie criminelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient complu.

- Nos règles de vie ont été instaurées bien plus tard, aux alentours du XVème siècle avec l'apparition des Volturi. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs prévu de nous éliminer lors de notre première rencontre...

Il m'avait déjà parlé des Volturi donc il poursuivit, et cette fois, je sentis le sourire dans son ton.

- Heureusement, le fait qu'Edward possède un pouvoir nous a sauvés...

- Un pouvoir?

Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose...

- Oui, certains vampires ont des dons... Edward peux lire les pensées.

Humaine, j'aurais pris une teinte écarlate. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait entendu mes pensées perverses à son égard?

- Désirant fuir le plus loin possible de cette famille qui s'était autoproclamée royale, nous avons quitté l'Europe pour le Nouveau Monde, ravageant, pillant et tuant à profusion. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai rencontré Esmée. Je pense avoir eu à peu près le même air incrédule que toi le jour de notre rencontre! Rit-il. La couleur de ses yeux était une véritable intrigue pour moi! Mais plus que ça, je l'ai reconnu comme ma compagne...

- Nous nous sommes reconnus tu veux dire! Nous interrompit Esmée. Carlisle la regarda amoureusement.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de compagne? Demandais-je intriguée. Il me semble avoir entendu Edward dire que j'étais la sienne peu avant mon réveil...

Ils se regardèrent, entamant l'un avec l'autre une de leurs innombrables conversations silencieuses. Emmett et moi préférions nous éclipser dans ce genre de situation mais là, je voulais absolument savoir de quoi il retournait...

- Il existe une légende nous concernant disant qu'une malédiction sépare chaque vampire en deux êtres distincts le jour de sa création, m'expliqua Carlisle. Après l'avoir expérimentée moi-même, j'ai fait plusieurs recherches sur le sujet. Il est dit qu'un vampire est fait pour vivre avec son double, que toute notre existence n'a qu'un but, nous conduire vers notre autre moitié. S'opère alors une sorte de coup de foudre en mille fois plus puissant. Il est alors extrêmement difficile de se séparer de cet autre.

- Avez-vous déjà essayé? Questionnais-je curieuse.

- Jamais plus d'un mois Bella, c'est comme si tout mon être se scindait en deux lorsque ça dure plus longtemps... Certains récits disent même que si une moitié est tuée, l'autre ne peut survivre...

- Si je suis la véritable compagne d'Edward, pourquoi je ne ressens rien de tout ça?

Je n'avais pas osé lui avouer les sentiments contradictoires et malsains qui m'avaient assailli en sa présence.

- Je pense, et ce n'est qu'une supposition, que c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu en tant que vampire... Ou alors tu n'es pas sa compagne mais il est impossible qu'Alice ne se trompe...

Je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Que venait faire Alice dans cette histoire?

- Alice et Emmett nous ont rejoint dans les années 1920, peu avant la prise des clichés que tu as trouvé. Ils s'étaient trouvés sur la route. Comme tu le sais, Emmett n'a jamais eu de mal avec notre régime. Pour Alice, ça a été différent. Au départ, elle s'est pliée aux exigences de notre famille, acceptant de se nourrir exclusivement de sang animal. Elle a elle aussi développé un don, celui de voyance. Ses visions se révélant d'une précision sans faille. Edward était très proche d'elle, comme un véritable frère avec sa sœur. Alice ne se souvenait pas de son passé avant sa transformation. Ils se sont donc mis à enquêter sur sa vie humaine. Chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'un de leur voyage, ils étaient plus irritables, moins patients... Peu à peu, nous nous sommes éloignés... Puis, un jour ils sont partis et Alice est revenue avec les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle s'était abreuvée de sang humain... J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire mais Edward m'a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un accident...

Il s'arrêta, se demandant surement à quel moment il avait échoué en tant que père de famille, de chef de clan...

- Je lui ai fait confiance et je le regrette aujourd'hui... Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire impunément... Elle se sevrait puis repartait pour revenir les yeux rougis par ses meurtres... Edward tint bon quelques années mais elle l'entraina malgré lui dans ses actions criminelles... Je les ai chassés il y a une cinquantaine d'années...

Il stoppa définitivement son récit, sa déception était immense, mais pour qui? Etait-il déçu de lui? Avait-il le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose dans leur «éducation»? Ou était-il déçu d'eux?

Esmée s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je décidais de les laisser seuls et partis rejoindre Emmett.

Lui et moi étions très proches. C'est lui qui m'avait aidé dans mon sevrage de sang humain. Il avait été d'une patience d'ange avec moi! Et je ne lui avais pas vraiment facilité les choses! Mais grâce à lui, aujourd'hui, j'arrivais sans trop de mal à côtoyer les humains. Je pouvais marcher dans les rues sans faire un carnage, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas gagné au départ!

- Il t'a raconté alors?

- Puisque tu le sais, pourquoi tu demandes Emmett?

- Je n'ai écouté que le début... J'ai toujours du mal avec la fin...

Son regard était fuyant, se plongeant dans l'horizon crépusculaire de ce début de soirée.

- Vous étiez proche?

- J'avais un frère et une sœur... Donc oui, nous étions proches...

- Je suis désolée... murmurais-je avec sincérité.

Il se tourna vers moi, un air de reproche plaqué sur le visage.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée! Je suis parti au début du récit de Carlisle, ce qui veut dire que j'ai écouté le tien! Alors non, c'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé!

En dix ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vindicatif, ni dans son ton, ni dans ses paroles... Mais sa rancune semblait uniquement dirigée contre lui-même.

- Je m'en veux... Lorsque j'ai su ce qu'ils manigançaient, je n'ai rien fait pour les arrêter...

- Que veux-tu dire?

Il inspira longuement, plus pour se donner le courage de continuer que pour l'oxygène vu qu'elle ne nous était pas indispensable.

- Edward a toujours voué une haine sans limite aux Volturi. Il a toujours pensé que leur règne n'était qu'une mascarade. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Carlisle car celui-ci ne partageait pas son opinion. Alors il a essayé avec moi mais ça n'a pas pris alors il s'est tourné vers Alice. Au départ elle n'adhérait pas mais elle a apprit que les Volturi avaient organisé l'exécution de tous les membres de son clan. Son don lui avait permis d'y échapper mais une des gardes lui ôta tout de même la mémoire. C'est à la suite de cette découverte qu'elle acheva son premier humain. Le reste n'est qu'une suite de rancune, de haine et de mauvaises rencontres... J'aurais dû les arrêter plus tôt, je suis désolée Bella...

Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable à cet instant que je le pris dans mes bras sans plus attendre. Notre étreinte devait paraître plutôt comique vu comme ça... Un géant dans les bras d'un microbe... je lui caressais distraitement la tête, lui murmurant des paroles que je voulais apaisantes.

- Pardonne-moi pour ça...

Inconsciemment, je savais qu'il ne parlait plus ni d'Edward, ni d'Alice mais je ne pu esquisser le moindre mouvement avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ce baiser était désagréable mais il n'était définitivement pas agréable...

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'un grognement dans mon dos nous poussa à nous séparer. Ce son m'était familier alors que je ne l'avais jamais entendu depuis que j'étais vampire.

Emmett sourit, reconnaissant visiblement le vampire responsable de ce son. Je me retournai pour lui faire face également.

- On dirait qu'Alice a des ratés, tu arrives un poil trop tard... ironisa Emmett, ce qui eut le don de faire gronder l'intrus. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait débarquer aussitôt, je l'aurais embrassée il y a bien des années!

Edward... il était devant moi... son regard s'accrocha au mien et je le reconnu. Enfin, mon corps le reconnut. Il était mon double, mon âme sœur, mon compagnon. Cette vérité que j'avais pressentie alors que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine venait de se confirmer alors que je posais pour la première fois mon regard vampirique sur lui.

Tous mes désirs de vengeance se turent, me laissant pantelante, mon corps se consumant d'un désir malsain pour le vampire responsable de mes maux les plus profonds.

J'étais incapable du moindre mouvement. Mes sens s'étaient complètement éteints tandis qu'il avait son regard planté dans le mien. Il savait lui aussi qui j'étais et ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant entre nous. Il sourit. Un sourire tendre, se transformant en sourire mauvais lorsqu'il détacha son regard de moi pour le porter au loin derrière.

Je me retournais mais c'était trop tard. J'avais tellement été prise par notre reconnaissance, notre coup de foudre, que j'en avais oublié le reste. Emmett venait de se faire étêter par Alice. N'étant plus sous l'influence néfaste des yeux de mon âme sœur, je repris mes esprits et fonçai sur Alice. J'étais en colère et ma haine m'aida à avoir vite le dessus sur elle. Les coups pleuvaient mais elle parvenait, avec son don j'imagine, à les éviter. Quant à moi, je faisais de mon mieux pour esquiver. J'avais laissé la bête en moi prendre le dessus, c'était la seule façon de vaincre Alice. Je n'étais plus qu'un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.

Un cri puissant, mélange de peur, d'horreur et de désespoir nous surprit toutes deux. Je profitai de ce moment d'inattention pour lui arracher la tête. Jamais, depuis ma transformation, je ne m'étais senti aussi heureuse et accomplie que lorsque le doux craquement du démembrement sonna à mes oreilles, accomplissant la première partie de ma vengeance.

Ne me restait plus qu'Edward maintenant!

Je me tournais donc vers lui pour voir qu'il avait disparu... Le lâche, il s'était enfui!

Un autre cri tout aussi douloureux me fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Esmée…

Je couru le plus vite que je pu en direction des sanglots secs que j'entendais. Je stoppai devant la porte, la scène qui s'offrait à moi était des plus difficiles. Carlisle gisait au sol, totalement démembré. Esmée hurlait sa peine, couchée sur le corps de son amour.

Edward…

Il m'avait retrouvée dans le seul but de me briser une nouvelle fois. J'avais été tiraillée entre mon désir de lui et mon désir de vengeance. Mon hésitation lui avait permis de s'enfuir comme le lâche qu'il était. Sa sœur, elle, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Comment mon double pouvait-il être capable de telles horreurs ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter comme âme sœur une créature aussi noire ?

Mes questions restèrent en suspend tandis qu'Esmée s'éteignait peu à peu… Son compagnon n'était plus, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'être…

**Troisième rencontre, de nos jours…**

_«Il est moins doux d'assouvir son amour que de satisfaire à sa vengeance»_

_Paul-Jean Toulet (Les Trois Impostures)_

A cet instant, le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit est ENFIN ! ENFIN je le retrouve. Vingt ans après notre première rencontre, ENFIN son odeur musquée emplit mes sens vampiriques exacerbés. Huit ans après notre dernière entrevue, je vais ENFIN assouvir mes désirs les plus noirs et les plus vils. ENFIN…

Serai-je capable cette fois-ci d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses tout en sachant qu'il m'est destiné ?

Ce vampire, je l'aime autant que je le déteste. Dans sa folie meurtrière, il a tout détruit de ma vie et ce, à deux reprises. La première fois, il a assassiné tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers tout en emportant mon humanité. La seconde fois, il a fait de ma non-vie un enfer, une existence faite de désirs inassouvis de vengeance, de colère et de haine.

Pourtant, Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de lui vouer un amour inconditionnel et sans égal. Au plus profond de mon être, je sais qui il est, je l'ai reconnu.

Aujourd'hui je ne lui laisserai pas une autre occasion de s'enfuir. Il sait ce que je représente pour lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a surgi de nulle part le jour de mes noces. La seconde fois il a également dû sentir lui aussi cette attraction aussi puissante qu'imaginaire qui nous relit mystérieusement. Je compte bien m'en servir pour l'empêcher de se sauver une nouvelle fois, même si je provoque volontairement ma perte dans le processus.

Sa silhouette enchanteresse se dessine au loin tandis qu'il sort de l'obscurité de la forêt.

Mettant à profit les recherches de Carlisle sur les compagnons, j'avais trouvé qu'un lien invisible nous unissait Edward et moi et qu'en se concentrant suffisamment, nous pouvions nous trouver, peu importe la distance nous séparant, notre lien était détectable.

Voila maintenant huit ans que je m'attelais à sa recherche. La solution m'était apparue la semaine dernière alors que je lisais un des innombrables essais sur le sujet. Le fait que je me nourrisse de sang animal m'affaiblissait, me rendant incapable de détecter la présence de mon compagnon sur cette terre. Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde avant de revoir mes positions et je m'étais attelée à trouver la victime idéale…

Kurt… Alcoolique notoire et violeur récidiviste… Un gout et une odeur à vous faire vomir mais c'était pour la bonne cause… Merci Kurt !

Je souris en voyant Edward se rapprocher de moi. C'était sincère, j'étais réellement heureuse de le revoir.

- Comme on se retrouve ! Plaisante-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Je peux cependant percevoir une légère tension probablement liée à la suite de notre entrevue.

- Comme tu dis… réponds-je mutine, t'ai-je manqué ?

- Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer…

La tournure que prend la conversation semble le satisfaire.

Tandis que je m'avance vers lui d'un pas que je voulais aguicheur, il me stoppe d'un geste de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Il y a plusieurs choses qui expliquent ma présence aujourd'hui.

- Il y a trois raisons. La principale est que j'ai repris les recherches de Carlisle sur les compagnons et plus j'ai avancé dans ce domaine, plus je me suis rendue compte que peu importe à quel point je te haies pour tes actions, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Peu importe ton passé, je sais que notre futur est commun. J'ai eu beau lutter, mais notre attraction est telle, que rien ne peux nous séparer…

C'était la vérité. Il semble étonné de mes paroles. Est-ce si incroyable que je puisse passer outre ma haine pour assouvir mon amour ?

- Et pour les autres raisons ? me demande-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

- Rien qui ne mérite notre attention…

Je souris et ses doutes semblent s'envoler.

Je continue mon avancée vers lui. Plusieurs mètres nous séparent mais son odeur envahit mes sens. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à me passer de lui, de son être durant toutes ces années. Ma haine fond comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il m'approche à son tour.

Je ferme les yeux, laissant mes instincts prendre le dessus, c'est le seul moyen. Il est tout près, à portée de main. Je peux sentir son souffle bienfaiteur sur mon visage. L'air qu'il expire électrise ma peau et me fait frissonner.

Tout mon être l'appelle, toute ma volonté se fait la malle. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, m'accoupler. Ce n'est plus Bella consciente qui parle, c'est la bête sommeillant en moi qui s'exprime.

Je me jette sur lui sans réfléchir et ma bouche se pose bestialement sur la sienne. Il me serre contre lui en grognant. Notre baiser n'a rien de tendre, nous sommes deux bêtes en rut, cherchant à calmer le feu qui grandit en nous. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous, la terre peux s'arrêter de tourner, le ciel peut bien nous tomber sur la tête, tout ce qui compte, c'est lui et moi…

Sa langue force le barrage de mes lèvres, il est violent, impatient tandis que je mène une lutte sans merci contre mon envie de lui. Mais il semble que le monstre en moi ne soit pas prêt de me laisser gagner la bataille.

C'est ainsi que je déclare forfait et me laisse aller. Je rends les armes… Ayez pitié de mon âme perverse…

Je lui rends son baiser. Nos langues tournoient ensembles, passionnées. Le venin s'en mêle, notre désir est si fort que rien ne peux nous ébranler en cet instant. Nous ne sommes plus que cris et grognements.

Ses bras me serrent plus fort, il me soulève. Par automatisme, j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses reins. Je suis humide comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Il court vers la forêt dans laquelle il était plus tôt.

Aussitôt arrivés, il m'accule contre un tronc d'arbre. Le bois craque sous l'impact. Mon dos se fissure mais je n'en ai cure. Il se frotte outrageusement contre moi. Je sens la proéminence de son sexe contre mon centre.

Je gémis, je le veux, autant qu'il me veut, si ce n'est plus.

Notre baiser se poursuit, ses mains sont partout sur mon corps. Tantôt sur mon visage, tantôt sur mes bras ou encore mes hanches. Lorsqu'il arrive sur mes seins, je ne peux m'empêcher de déchirer ma chemise, voulant un contact plus prononcé de sa peau contre la mienne. La sensation est intense. Mon sexe palpite de désir. J'en veux plus, maintenant.

Je le repousse violement. En tombant, son corps laisse une trainée dans le sol détrempé. Il est allongé sur le dos. Je déchire le reste de mes vêtements sous son regard appréciateur. Mon désir se décuple, si tant est que cela soit possible, tandis que ses yeux dessinent mes courbes.

- Ton tour ! Ordonne-je, la voix rendue rauque par le venin qui afflue dans ma bouche.

A vitesse vampirique, ses vêtements ne sont plus qu'un futile souvenir.

La vue de son corps nu, parfait et à mon entière disposition, déclenche ma perte. Sans plus de préliminaire, à quoi bon, mon désir coule à profusion le long de mes cuisses, je m'empale directement sur son membre.

La sensation nous fait gémir l'un et l'autre. C'est le son le plus érotique que je n'ai jamais entendu. Le plaisir que je retire est grisant, libératoire. J'ai l'impression d'être entière pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. Son corps s'imbrique parfaitement dans le mien. Aucun doute, nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre.

Je le chevauche fermement, me laissant glisser sur son membre de façon brusque. Rien n'est tendre, c'est animal, bestial et violent. Je me laisse aller, mes instincts prennent le dessus immédiatement. Ma vitesse vampirique prend le relais. Un œil humain serait incapable de distinguer le moindre mouvement tant je m'empale vite.

Il ne retient pas ses grognements. Ses ongles se plantent dans mes hanches pour accompagner mes mouvements. La souffrance est plus que plaisante. Je sens l'orgasme qui se profile. Mes parois se contractent autour de son membre lui arrachant des râles de plaisirs, tous plus orgasmiques les uns que les autres. Je voudrais faire durer ce plaisir plus longtemps mais je suis incapable de freiner mon plaisir.

Il semble comprendre mon dilemme car, d'un geste vif, il me retourne comme une crêpe. Je suis à genoux, devant lui, ma croupe offerte aux moindres de ses désirs. J'en salive d'avance.

Il me pénètre fortement, poussant au plus profond de mon être. Il semble vouloir me déchirer de l'intérieur et je ne cache pas le plaisir que je ressens. J'hurle, je crie et je me cambre pour qu'il puisse buter à loisir au fond de moi. Ses mouvements sont rapides, possessifs, ils me réclament. Je lui donne tout puisque je lui appartiens, corps et âme.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver de façon dévastatrice, je me redresse pour coller mon dos contre son torse. Ses mains en profitent pour malaxer mes seins, pincer et tirer mes tétons délaissés jusqu'à présent. J'halète alors que je n'ai même pas le besoin de respirer. Une de ses mains descend sur mon ventre, l'autre s'évertuant à littéralement maltraiter ma poitrine. Son souffle et ses râles se répercutent dans mon cou, m'emmenant encore plus près de la fin. Sa main se dirige vers mon sexe et je sais que si ses doigts se posent sur la partie charnue de celui-ci, il signera ma perte.

Dans un geste possessif, il me lèche l'épaule, remontant vers mon oreille. Tandis que ses doigts atteignent leur but ultime, à savoir mon clitoris qu'il violente avec joie, le plaisir m'envahit et l'orgasme m'emporte. Je frissonne, je tremble, j'hurle. Mes parois l'aspirent et l'entrainent lui aussi au point de non retour. Sous la force du plaisir, ses crocs s'enfoncent dans la peau dure de mon cou. Le venin s'insinue en moi, la souffrance est insupportable et pourtant je jouis comme jamais.

Nous sommes incapable de bouger tant l'orgasme nous a terrassé tout deux.

- Je t'aime… me murmure-t-il tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur la cicatrice qu'il vient de me faire.

Je ferme les yeux et je souris. Je passe mes mains par-dessus ma tête afin d'aller caresser la sienne.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Le venin envahi mes yeux et, pour la première fois de mon existence, je pleure.

Mes mains se resserrent au niveau de ses joues les caressant délicatement, et, d'un mouvement brusque et sec, je lui arrache la tête.

Son corps se retire du mien pour s'affaler au sol.

Voilà la seconde raison de ma présence ici :

La vengeance.

Quant à la troisième, elle va arriver bientôt. Je l'attends patiemment allongée tout contre le corps de mon compagnon :

La mort.


	6. Ouverture des votes

.

.

La publication des OS participants est terminée, il est maintenant temps de voter pour vos 3 OS préférés en vous rendant sur le forum

**damn-addict-lemon**[.]**forumgratuit**[.]**fr/f162-contest-n6**

(enlevez les crochets si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que c'est obligatoire pour pouvoir voter et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.

.

.


	7. Résultats finaux

**Le Staff du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon est de nouveau sur le devant du ring et  
>vous annonce que les résultats de l'ultimate fight du « Contest la vengeance » vont enfin être révélés !<strong>

Mais avant toute chose, c'est l'instant « **Révélation** » ! En effet, vous allez enfin connaitre qui sont les auteurs des OS participants !  
>« Amitié brisé » a été écrit par <strong>Rosabella01<strong>.  
>« Je l'ai cherché, je l'ai trouvé » a été écrit par <strong>Ninie (moi-même lol)<strong>.  
>« Une vengeance mise au frigo » a été écrit par <strong>lolivamp<strong>.  
>« La fatalité en trois rencontres » a été écrit par <strong>Htray2000<strong>.

.

(*Roulement de tambours* défilée de filles en bikini et d'hommes musclés en  
>maillots de bain sur le ring tandis que le Staff du Forum laisse le public s'impatienter, un sourire satisfait sur le visage)<p>

Voici venu le moment d'annoncer les résultats, mes amis !  
>Alors en troisième place, vous avez… <strong>JE L'AI CHERCHE JE L'AI TROUVE<strong>, de Ninie !  
>En deuxième place, vous avez… <strong>Amitié brisé<strong>, de Rosabella01 !  
>Et enfin, <strong>en 1er place <strong>vous avez élus…  
>.<p>

**LA FATALITE EN TROIS RENCONTRES**, d'Htray2000 !  
>(*Applaudissements de toute la salle en délire*)<p>

Les lots attribués aux gagnants des O.S seront envoyés par mails à l'adresse à laquelle vous nous avez envoyés vos OS !

Nous remercions encore chaleureusement tous les participants du concours n°6 du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon (lien sur notre profil), ceux qui ont lu les histoires écrites pour l'occasion et voter pour leurs OS préférés ! 

En espérant vous voir dans le prochain concours qui débutera aujourd'hui même (l'annonce est publié sur le forum à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/f166-contest-n7 et sera publié en nouvelle histoire sur notre profil FF) !

Gros bisous,  
>Le Staff du Forum.<p> 


End file.
